A Doberman's Swagger
by luneara eclipse
Summary: MVP gets a tag partner, an underground fighter named Leti Doberman. She and Jack Swagger are enemies at first sight but then how did they fall in love? Rated for Language Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: This is my second wrestling fic. It is a Swagger/OC story; also I don't own anyone except my OC and her family. Thanks to Y2Erin and Black Voodoo, please check out their stories, and Drodgers89 for helping me with the banner link on my profile, if you like Criminal Minds be sure to check out her stories.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Often I found myself thinking about how my life turned out this way. According to everyone I was most likely to end up in jail or killed due to the way I lived my life. Maybe I should start from the begining, huh? My name is Leti Ramirez born as Baby Ramirez, or to the fighters in the underground fights Leti Doberman. Yes you heard right, I was-am a fighter. But that happened later, right now I want to tell you about what led me being a fighter and to my life now.

I was born to Lucia and Jorge Ramirez. A proud Mexican-American couple. But they wanted their first-born to be a son and no matter what I did, they weren't happy with me. I in turn took my anger out towards them, leading to me getting my ass beat all the time and having to lie when people saw the bruises. When I was six my brother Angel was born, so both my parents let up on their treatment of me. They wanted a free babysitter. I started to notice that dad was always gone or leaving suddenly. So when I was seven I followed him on my bike. As it turned out, five blocks away was where my dad stayed with some ho and where he dealed. I got a massive bruise on my jaw when I told my mom what I found out, of course she accused me of lying and the fact she was pregnant with my new brother Juan added to the anger.

After that there was always fighting between mom, dad, and me. At nine I joined a neighborhood tagging crew until we grew into shoplifting, stealing cars, and fighting. I got into more fights with my parents until I was ten when my dad gave me a black eye. I ran out of the house after that and ended up at the local arcade. Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for that hit I never would have met Darren Jones.

Darren...I remember everything about him. It still hurts to think about him sometimes. He was three years older, at thirteen, with black hair in braids and hazel eyes. Besides his hair and eyes, he could have passed for a much younger version of Mark Morrison. Except that he couldn't sing at all. I was drawn into his eyes when he walked up to me while his older brother was talking to some girl.

_"Fucking jackass, pendejo." I muttered as I played Art of Fighting, wincing from the black eye my father gave me._

_"Damn, girl, who got you?" I looked to my right and saw a handsome black kid a few years older than me._

_"Doesn't matter. I'll jack him up one day." I huffed as I lost._

_"I'm D-tox, but you pretty lady can call me Darren." He smiled._

_"I'm Leti, your name's pretty dank." I smiled back._

_"Thanks, hey let's dip. My brother an' I were gonna get some Micky D's, wanna come with?" He asked._

_"Aiight, let's bounce." I shrugged._

_"But you gotta tell us who the mofo is that did that." He pointed to my black eye._

_"I ain't no snitch." I argued._

_"Don't trip, I respect that. Let's go." He smiled._

He introduced me to his brother, Derrick aka D-trix, and after that day Darren and I started to date. Mind you I was ten so we basically just hung out at his crib listening to music or at the mall. He always bought me whatever I wanted. D-trix would give Darren a roll of bills just so he could spoil me. He was good for me, made me go to school and helped me with the work. You may say I was too young to know, but I can tell you I was deeply in love with him. We officially started to date when I turned twelve. He gave me a diamond ring and told me that on my eighteenth birthday we'd get married. It was no suprise that the next year we were expecting a baby; that's right thirteen and pregnant. I moved in with Darren; his mom, sister, and brother were very supportive of us. My parents had bitch fits when they found out. I even got two tattoos, one of Darren's name on my left bicep and on my right a rose with a ribbon wrapped around it several times for names of our kids to be put on it.

After our son Logan Malik Jones was born, we were closer than ever. D-trix would give us extra money while Momma Jones watched him so we could go to school. Darren took me to the fights his brother got some of his money from. They were illegal wrestling/MMA fights that had special All-out matches where you could use a weapon. You got money from fighting and on a good night you could win five hundred. I signed up under the name Leti Doberman, and fought alongside my man. D-trix taught me everything he knew about fighting and I became one of the best, fighting grown men as the years went by.

The worst day of my life happened when I was sixteen. Darren, his sister Tanya, Logan, and I were walking home from the nearby clinic with good news for Momma Jones when we were jumped. I had Tanya take Logan and run while Darren and I fought them. The side of my head was cut and bleeding and I knew my arm was broken in that fight. I don't remember much except for three gunshots and blinding pain before I blacked out.

When I woke up in the hospital, I was told the most awful thing ever.

_"Fuck what happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes and was met with the worried faces of my in-laws and son._

_"Mommy!" Logan shrieked and threw himself at me. I tried to hug him but intense pain shot through my right shoulder._

_"Leti, sweetie, are you okay? Do you need us to get the doctor?" Momma Jones asked me. I saw her brown eyes were red and swollen from crying._

_"Shorty, how's it hangin'?" D-trix nodded towards me._

_"My head's all bunk. What happened? Where's Darren?" I asked as Logan snuggled into me._

_"Leti, Darren...he's...he's dead. They shot him twice and one of the bullets pierced his lung. They got you in the shoulder." Momma Jones started sobbing._

_"D-trix let me get them." I looked at my brother-in-law, but he shook his head._

_"Me an' the boys'll get 'em. You gotta look after your boy." _

Two weeks later I got out of the hospital and learned that D-trix did get them back. The guys that jumped us were now six feet under thanks to D-trix's gat. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. The cops knew he had something to do with it and tried to question me. I just spat on the ground by their feet as I continued to walk home from school. Those dumbasses arrested me for disorderly conduct and aiding criminal activity. I got eight months in juvie and had my second son, Traviq Martin Jones while I was there. Momma Jones kept him until I got out. When I got released I tried to get a job since I got expelled from school. I ended up getting my GED and took online community college classes. I got a job at a clinic doing medical billing. But if you were wondering, yes I still fought every other night. Our sons took after their father with their brown skin, darker than my own tan; their hair was dark brown/black like mine with my eyes though.

Logan and Traviq ended up having to be home-schooled because the teachers and principle always messed with them due to the fact their uncle and mother were supposedly gang affiliated. But you could check, I ain't in a gang. I have no tattoos that proved it nor do I express it. Just one for my kids and one for my deceased boyfriend. However I did do whatever I could for my sons. I made sure they did their schoolwork, taught them how to fight, and I never struck them like I was. Discipline to me was not letting them go to the fights with me, sending them to their room, or making them clean up after our dog; a Doberman female named Madden. Some people said I would spoil them at times, I did only when they earned it. Like how both my boys did good at the dentist so I took them and let Logan and Traviq each pick which ear they wanted peirced. Logan, on his right, Traviq, on his left. In fact it was them talking to someone at the fights that led to this.

Well now we're getting to the major point of my story. This is where I tell you how I ended up joining the WWE and met Jake Hager, or to many of you Jack Swagger...

* * *

**A/n: Okay this is chapter one. Just let me know what you thought and I'll update it. Also Traviq's name is pronounced **_**Trah-veek**_**.**

**Translations:**

**dealed-selling of drugs**

**pendejo-stupid**

**jack him up-beat him up**

**dank-awesome, cool, the best**

**dip-leave**

**...with-with me, with you, with us**

**aiight-alright, fine**

**bounce-to leave**

**mofo-mother fucker**

**snitch-one who rats out another for something they have done**

**trip-freak out**

**roll of bills-large amount of money, usually hundreds of dollars rolled up**

**shorty-term often used to refer to someone younger than you**

**how's it hangin'-how are you**

**bunk-messed up**

**gat-gun**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: This here is the second chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Dedicated to Y2Erin, Miss-RKO and Black Voodoo, please check out their stories after this! The next chapter will be up after I double check to make sure it's good. So maybe once a week I'll update.**

* * *

It was moderately quiet on the number 81 bus. The light noise consisted of low voices of a pair of elderly ladies, typing of keys on a teen girl's cell phone, the faint blaring music of a young man's ipod. The silence was soon broken.

"Fuck! What the hell, dickweed?"

The voice belonged to a young woman on her cell phone. She couldn't be no older than twenty-five; she was Hispanic, average height maybe five-five or five-six, thin but muscled. She wore her dark brown/black hair pulled back into a bun, a pair of scrub pants from her job at a clinic where she did medical billing, and a grey wife beater tank top. On her left bicep was a heart tattoo with the name Darren and a ribbon underneath it the read: _Rest in Peace_, while on her right bicep was a rose tattoo with the names Logan Malik and Traviq Martin on it. The woman looked angry as she continued to talk to the person on the other end of her call.

"Look, _vato_, I don't give a rat's fuck aiight? All I care about is getting in the ring tonight. So get me in or you'll be havin' a nice chat with my strap, _burro_. An' that's before I get my brother-in-law to bust your ass." She threatened.

"_Aiight, Leti, chill. Damn you in a mood." _The man on the other end said before turning off the phone.

Leti Ramirez sighed in aggravation. She was already pissed off because of the idiotic receptionist, a young girl named Priscilla, who acted like being there was work enough. The woman would ignore the phone and get an attitude with the paitents when she was on her cell, leaving Leti to do her job and Priscilla's as well. Leti often fought in illegal underground wrestling/MMA fights, usually every other night especially when she was in foul moods like today. And like all those other times and since they were born, Leti's two sons would accompany her; the oldest leading their dog. Otherwise she was a relatively calm person; suprisingly so since she had been shot and lost her boyfriend nine years ago.

Leti pulled the Stop-cord when she saw the bus getting close to her stop. She got off the bus, swinging her black backpack over her shoulder as she walked the six blocks to her home. She covered the first three when a black Hummer H3 pulled up to her. The dark tinted passenger window rolled down to reveal an African-American man about ten years older than Leti. It was her brother-in-law, Derrick Jones AKA D-trix.

"Need a lift, Shorty?" D-trix asked using his nickname for her.

"Yeah." Leti climbed into the vehicle. She pulled out a pack of cigaretts and lit one. She took a long drag before slowly exhaling the smoke out of the window.

"Tough day? You don't smoke 'cept when that crack ho Priscilla pisses you off." D-trix pointed out.

"Fuck yeah...When I get home I'm havin' a beer or two. Hey, I spoke to Smooth an' he's gonna put me the ring tonight." Leti replied.

"That's good. Tell the boys I'll see 'em at the fights then. I'll have your 40." He said as he pulled up to the house Leti lived in with her sons and D-trix's mother, Mabel "Momma" Jones. He often bought liquor for her as Leti was banned from the closest store when she caused a small ruckus in there when she was drunk several years ago.

"I will, make sure you bring the liquor. I think Big-Slam's gonna be there; he's been bitchin' 'bout getting a rematch so I'm gonna need the alcohol bad." Leti sighed.

"I will...oh here." He tossed her a roll of three-hundred dollars. Ever since the death of his little brother, D-trix would give Leti money to help her take care of her kids. He had promised his brother to help take care of her when her parents threw her out at thirteen. If you had to say one good thing about him, it was that D-trix always kept his promises.

"Later, man." Leti said as D-trix drove away.

Leti walked into the small three bedroom house, only to be greeted by her over-excited female Doberman Pinscher Madden. Leti had gotten the dog when her little brother Juan said that their dad was looking for her because he needed money. So to be safe Leti got the former "death row" dog and a 9mm gun she kept in her '73 Pontiac GTO, "For the day Daddy-Dumbass decides to come near me and my kids" Leti often said when asked about the gun. For after Leti was released from jail eight or nine years ago, she found out her father had arranged for the attack that put her in the hospital and killed her boyfriend.

Leti walked into the kitchen and took a Budweiser out of the fridge. She smiled at her sons who were sitting at the table eating some sandwiches.

"Hey babies, what it do?" Leti smiled after taking a swig of beer.

"'Sup ma, are you gonna fight tonight?" The oldest boy, Logan, asked.

"Mm-hm. So you two better have your schoolwork done or you ain't goin'." Leti answered as she went to her room to change her clothes, her youngest son Traviq following her.

"Mom, how come you don't see about getting a job with the WWE, TNA, or UFC? You could dominate any." Traviq sat on his mother's bed as she changed into a pair of baggy camo pants.

"Because, I mostly fight men. Those companies won't allow me to fight the guys because they think women are weaker than men, also remember that _puta_that challenged me? I busted that bitch's jaw so bad it had to be wired shut." Leti untied her hair from the bun it was in and mumbled to herself, "Insult my babies, and bitch you gonna pay."

"But still, you'd make sooo much more money! We could get another dog, or a bigger house so I don't have to share a room with Logan and his evil nighttime ninja farts." Traviq whinned, causing his mother to laugh.

Logan walked into the room at that moment, "Hey, don't be puttin' my business out there. And what about your nasty funk feet? Huh?"

"Boys, you need to stop with the arguing until I can take you to the gym and teach you real fightin'." Leti smiled as she finished her beer and went back to the kitchen for another.

Her sons followed her. Leti smiled, still unable to believe that she was twenty-five with two beautiful sons, both having been born in the last twelve years. But then her smile fell slightly as she remembered her late boyfriend Darren. Leti shook her head and sat down on the couch as she tried to relax before the fight. She closed her eyes and quietly hummed Darren's favorite song, _Who's the Mack _by Mark Morrison.

Logan kept an eye on the clock for his mom. It was already five, at six-thirty they would have to leave to find where the fights were being held. The only problem with the illegal fights was that the location was different every so often to avoid the police. Usually Smooth would text Leti the location on days she was fighting.

* * *

**ACROSS TOWN**

Paul "Hunter" Levesque also known as Triple H, his wife Stephanie, and his father-in-law Vince McMahon exited the hotel they and they rest of the WWE wrestlers were staying at while they had their show in Los Angeles. He looked around and noticed several of his fellow wrestlers talking to a man in a baggy jacket, skullcap, and extremely baggy pants.

"Wait right here, I'm going to see what's going on." He said to Stephanie and Vince before he walked over to the wrestlers and the man.

"Hey, Hunter. What's up man?" John Cena asked as the older wrestler walked over to them.

"What it do, homie. Like I asked them, do you like wrestling or MMA?" The unknown man asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hunter asked the man.

"The name's Smooth. You an' your girl wanna see those fights, here's a flyer. Each one's good for three people. These fights are the fuckin' shit homie. The champ's gonna be there." The man handed Paul a flyer. The flyer had a picture of two people fighting, a snarling Doberman Pinscher, and an address to a warehouse where the fight was being held.

"So these are a mix of both wrestling and MMA?" Alvin Burke, or Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP), looked at the flyer in his hand.

"Fo' sho' dawg. 'Cept these are more fuckin' awesome. Like our champ, Doberman, fuckin' drops big guys all the time and once busted one punk's arm. You don't wanna miss these." Smooth explained.

"Well I'll be there." Alvin smirked.

"Me too. I'll tell Adam and Randy." John took the flyer Smooth handed him.

"Aiight but make sure you ain't bein' followed by the po-po. Those fuckin' bastards always tryin' to bust up these fights so keep it on the DL." Smooth walked away.

"Are you gonna go Hunter?" John asked him.

"Yeah...I guess. I'll take Steph and Vince as well." He shrugged, "Who knows, Vince might sign one of them."

* * *

**BACK WITH LETI**

Leti pulled over into the back of the warehouse. Smooth had texted her the address half an hour ago. She climbed out of the car followed by her two sons and her dog. Leti took a deep breath as they walked inside. Logan noticed several people that looked familiar. Traviq confirmed his suspicions.

"Logan, aren't those the WWE wrestlers?" Traviq's eyes widen when he saw the familiar faces.

"Holy shit, there's MVP! John Cena! Randy Orton!" Logan smiled.

"Edge! Triple H, Matt Hardy, and Kofi Kingston!" Traviq counted.

"Mr McMahon!" The two said in unison.

"What are you two talkin' 'bout?" Leti asked her sons.

"Nothing, just talkin' about our favorite wrestlers from the WWE." Logan answered.

Leti shrugged and began to warm up by doing ten push ups and ten sit ups. Logan and Traviq silently agreed to try and sit next to Vince so they could convince him to sign their mother. That and they wanted to get autographs from the wrestlers. Vince, his daughter, and his son-in-law sat in the first row so they could see the fights. The wrestlers sat in the row behind them, due to the fact that the two seats next to Vince had "Reserved" written on them.

"So these are supposed to be a mix of wrestling and MMA?" Vince asked Hunter as he studied the ring that was constructed. It looked like the ones they used except it was flat on the floor instead of raised up and had thin mats on it.

"Yeah, they have a champion named Doberman. Apparently he's very good. Twenty-seven consecutive wins since he began fighting years ago." Hunter recalled what he heard about the champ from the other people there.

Twenty minutes later the fights seemed ready to begin. The man from earlier came out into the ring and got everyone's attention.

"Yo listen up! We got a match right now worth two bills. Do we got a challenger?" Smooth asked.

"Right here!" A deep voice boomed. The voice belonged to a large black man. He was easily six-foot-five and was as broad as a refridgerator.

"Aiight, so our challenger is none other than Big Slam!" Several people cheered before they quieted so Smooth could introduce the next fighter, "Now let's hear it for the champion! The strong, the fierce, the sexy," Vince and Hunter exchanged a look, "Leti Doberman!" The crowd went insane when a young women entered the ring along with two kids and a dog.

Hunter noticed that Leti couldn't have been taller than five-foot-six and no older than twenty-five. The two kids looked to be half African-American and around twelve and ten. Leti nodded to the kids who went to the seats next to Vince with the dog. Leti jumped onto the second turnbuckle and leaned over towards an African-American man in a wife beater. He handed her a bottle in a bag, and Leti took a big swig before putting in her mouthguard.

"That's our uncle D-trix. He brought our mom a 40 in case she ended up fighting Big Slam. He always tries to cause her alot of pain so she has the alcohol to lessen the it. I'm Logan, this is my lil' brother Traviq." The older of the boys said to Vince.

"Nice to meet you boys. So that's your mom? Shouldn't she be fighting other women?" Vince asked Logan.

"Well our uncle trained her to fight men, so the last time she fought a girl she busted her jaw bad. This fight's personal, Big Slam hates our mom cuz she damn near busted his big head in." Traviq explained as Leti punched Big Slam in the neck.

Leti kept her hand up to protect her face as she circled Big Slam. He grabbed her by her braid and threw her into the turnbuckle knocking the air out of her. Leti used the top rope to help her kick both legs up hitting Big Slam in the face when he charged at her. It stunned him for a few moments allowing Leti to tackle him down and deliver a series of punches to his face. Smooth went in like a referee and pulled her off of him. Big Slam got up and ran at her. Leti quickly pulled off a Double-knee Facebreaker. Big Slam fell like a ton of bricks. Leti quickly ran into the ropes and used the momentum to shoot into the ropes on the opposite side. She used the extra momentum to run at the fallen Big Slam; she jumped and landed with both knees and fists into his stomach before pinning him.

"One...Two...Three! And as always, Leti Doberman wins!" Smooth announced.

"That last move is what we call the Dog-Bite. Mr McMahon, don't you think our mom would be a great edition to the WWE? Think of the gimmick...A woman who isn't a Diva but a Superstar. She only fights the men!" Logan explained his idea to Vince while Traviq got the wrestlers to give them autographs.

"You might have something there..." Vince thought about what he told him.

"Vince, man, she could be a tag partner for me. I can get the tag team title, plus she can be my valet and I her's." Alvin explained.

"If you decide to, here's our address. Not to rush you, but if you do decide to sign her come to our house before noon cuz she then has to go to work." Logan quickly scribbled his address onto a piece of paper before his mom motioned for them to leave.

Leti knew she had to leave early because Slam's throw had given her a headache and potentionally bruised her ribs. Leti drove slowly home after stopping at McDonald's for something to eat. Once at home Leti fell asleep on the couch while her sons went to their room. Leti's mother-in-law wouldn't be home until nine that morning, she taught the kids and watched them while Leti was at work.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Vince, Alvin, and Hunter drove to the address the boy, Logan, gave him. He had decided to sign her and have her be Alvin's valet and tag partner. They got out of the SUV when they reached the house. They saw an African-American woman walking up to the door carrying what looked like groceries.

"Excuse, ma'am, but does a Leti Doberman live here?" Vince asked her.

"That's her fight name, her real name is Leti Ramirez and she does. I'm Mabel Jones, her mother-in-law." Mabel answered.

"She's married?" Alvin questioned.

"No, she was engaged to my son before he was killed. They had two kids, Logan and Traviq, but they never got a chance to get married but I still let her live here with the kids." Mabel explained, "Would you like to talk to her? She's probably still asleep, she usually calls in sick after a fight."

The three men followed her into the house and true to her word Leti was asleep except she was asleep on the couch. Leti was still in her ring outfit; baggy camo pants and a black wife beater. They noticed Logan and Traviq sitting infront of the TV writing in what looked like school workbooks and occasionally looking at the TV. The boys looked up from their books and from watching a DVD of WrestleMania 22.

"Hi Nana! Oh wow, you're gonna sign her aren't you!" Traviq exclaimed waking up Leti when he noticed the wrestlers and Mr McMahon.

"Trav, mommy's tryin' to sleep. Keep it down _por favor_." Leti mumbled as she pulled a throw pillow over her face.

"Leti, sweetie, there are people here to talk to you." Mabel said as she headed to the kitchen, "Would you like some coffee or water?"

"Coffee please." Vince nodded.

"Logan, get mommy a beer." Leti sat up yawning. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Vince McMahon. How would you like to sign to the WWE? Before you say anything, you will be fighting the men."

"Really? Why?" Leti arched an eyebrow.

"We saw you fighting last night, and were impressed. Your sons told us about the last woman you fought. So...how about you're Alvin's new tag partner and valet?" Vince pointed to Alvin, "His ring name is Montel Vontavious Porter or-"

"MVP! Dude you're one of our favorite SmackDown Superstars!" Logan interrupted handing his mother her beer, "Mom please sign! Please, please, please!"

"Yeah, mommy, please!" Traviq gave his mother his strongest puppy dog eyes.

"Got a contract?" Leti sighed defeated.

"Welcome to the WWE. Do you want to keep your ringname, because it fits you. Leti Doberman...I think it's catchy." Vince smirked.

"But my sons gotta come with me. They're home-schooled, plus they go with my gimmick. They're my puppies." Leti smiled at her sons, "Oh, and legally my name is Baby."

"Then why does everyone-" Hunter started.

"My parents didn't really want to name me so the hospital just put Baby Ramirez. When I was little everyone called me 'Little Lady'. After a while it became Leti." She shrugged.

"I guess your sons can come too, but they have to do their schoolwork or they won't be able to be at ringside." Vince smirked as he made the small deal with the two boys.

* * *

**A/n: So how was it? Please let me know what you thought or if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**vato: Spanish for "dude" or "man"  
strap: gun or firearm  
burro: Spanish for jackass  
crack ho: a person willing to do anything to get want they want, used often as an insult  
40: forty ounce bottle of liquor  
****death-row dog: a dog meant to be put to sleep  
what it do: means hey or how are you  
puta: Spanish for bitch or whore  
homie: friend or man  
fo' sho': for sure  
dawg: friend  
po-po: slang for police  
DL: means Down Low, often used to mean secret or "keep it quiet"  
bills: often meant to represent hundreds in terms of money  
por favor: Spanish for please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: This is chapter three. Please check out the stories by Miss-RKO and Y2Erin, they are awesome! This is dedicated to them! BTW I don't wown anything but Leti and her family, and this story is kinda AU but I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible.**

* * *

Leti stopped in front of the entrance to the Staples Center. She took a deep breath and smiled down at Traviq and Logan before they continued inside. Leti was going to be introduced to everyone first before she and Alvin got to work training for the SmackDown! show in two days. They showed the security guard their passes and went in. Alvin was waiting for them by the door. After signing her contract, Leti and Alvin started talking and to their suprise they became fast friends. She even gave him, Vince, and Paul (or as he insisted Hunter) permission to call her by her legal name if they wanted.

"Sup Leti. Hey guys, let's go get our seats in catering before everyone gets there." He suggested.

"Sure, hopefully when I get to fight I get to beat some prick into the ground." Leti smirked.

"Do _not_ let her out of your sight when she's mad at someone. Trust she'll break their necks." Logan whispered to Alvin, who nodded. '_She is one vicious girl then_.' he thought.

"So what song are you gonna use as your entrance theme when it's just you fighting?" Alvin asked as he led them to catering.

"Chamillionaire's _Ridin'_, I thought it fitting since this one cop still hounds me sometimes. The fuckin' bastard, you know he has a cane that looks like a baseball bat he uses for intimidation? I swear that mother fucker gets on my nerves." Leti fumed.

They passed several Superstars and a few Divas, stopping so Logan and Traviq could get to meet them. Since they would be traveling alot, Leti left Madden at home which caused the young mother's senses to be more acute in order to protect her kids. She figured that if she made a few friends then they would help keep an eye out on the boys. Leti noticed one wrestler she knew her kids would go insane if they saw him down the hall ahead of them; unfortunately she couldn't stop her kids when they spotted him.

"Big Show!" The boys screamed in unison as they ran at the large man, jumping onto him, and clinging to him like Spiderman.

"Hello boys. This is a nice way to meet fans." Paul Wight laughed, hugging the two boys.

"I am so sorry about them, believe me. Those little knuckleheads are big fans. Their room is covered in posters and other merch of you." Leti explained as she pulled Traviq off of him, while Alvin pulled Logan off of him. "I'm Leti by the way. I just got signed."

"Hi, I'm Paul Wight. It's nice to see that you dressed up for the meeting." Paul smiled and nodded to Leti's outfit of baggy sweatpants, Vans, and an Oakland Raiders jersey.

Leti laughed as she looked at her clothes, "Yep, it's a Raider Nation."

"Hey Paulie, how are you man?" Alvin smiled.

"I'm good, it's nice to meet you Leti. What your names boys?" Paul asked Leti's sons.

"I'm Logan, this is my little brother Traviq."

"Travick?" Paul questioned.

"No, it's pronounced _Trah-veek_. T-R-A-V-I-Q, Traviq." Leti explained.

"Oh well that's a cool name. I'll walk with you four to catering." The five of them continued on to catering.

They arrived to catering as everyone else began to arrive. They took the seats in the front as Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie walked in. Vince motioned for Leti and Alvin to stand next to them. Vince quickly called all of the wrestlers to attention.

"I want to introduce a new wrestler. This is Baby Ramirez, but she prefers to be called Leti. But she isn't going to be a Diva. Leti here will be wrestling on SmackDown! as a female Superstar and as Alvin's valet and tag team partner. So that means she'll be fighting you men, and from what I've seen she could easily take on any of you guys in a fair fight." Vince chuckled at the last part.

"So the convict gets an untrained street-fighter?" A lisping voice said. It was Jake Hager, or to the fans Jack Swagger. Leti was angered by his comment, for she had been arrested before and was also insulted because his tone stated that she didn't belong there.

"You wanna repeat that?" Leti walked up to him. Jake stood and easily towered over her smaller frame.

"Okay, '_So the convict gets an untrained street-fighter?_' Really sweetie, with what little looks you do have you should be a valet to the best because you won't make great arm candy any other way." Jake smirked.

"Oh hell no! Logan, go get my gat out the car so I can bust a cap in his ass!" Leti glared at Jake.

"Was that in English?" Jake looked over at his friend, Nick Nemeth or Dolph Ziggler to the fans.

"Oh so it's like that? Here's something in English: Piss me off and I'll cut you, you punk-ass bitch. I should curb stomp your bitch ass!" Alvin pulled Leti away.

"Hager, you haven't seen her fight so I'll give you that; but she will put you in the hospital." He said, "If you don't believe me you can ask Hardy, Cena, Hunter, or Kofi. She knocked out a guy almost as big as Paul."

"That's a little hard to believe. She doesn't look that tough plus she's almost as short as Melina." Nick laughed as the mentioned Diva glared at him.

"Well then, I guess Alvin and Leti's first opponents as tag team parnters will be Hager and Nemeth." Vince smirked.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna beat the crack out of those vatos, maybe backhand them like a pimp slaps a ho." Leti whispered to Alvin as he led her away.

John Cena, Randy Orton, and Ron Killings or R-Truth as he is known approached them. Leti recognized Cena and Orton from the fight the other night. She held out her hand to shake with a small smile.

"Hey I'm John, this is Randy and Ron but you can call him R-Truth." John smiled shaking her hand.

"Well as you heard I'm Leti. These are my sons Logan and Traviq. You know I thought you two looked familiar when you were at the fights the other night."

"Mom, you shoulda known who they are since we watch Monday Night RAW alot, not as much as SmackDown! but still. You sing along to his song _Word Life_ all the freakin' time." Traviq laughed, "Very off-key and badly too."

"Whatever, is there any bar nearby so I can get a beer or Jack Daniel's?" Leti sighed, "Cuz this little busta didn't tell me 'til this mornin' that they don't let the wrestlers drink before or during the shows." Leti ruffled Loagan's hair. "Never let your kids be your manager even if they know what they're doing."

"I'll remember that." Randy laughed, since he had a child as well.

"Mom can we go to the ring? Please we wanna watch you train, _por favor mama, _please?" Traviq begged.

"Fine, I'll talk to you guys later." Leti said as she followed her sons and Alvin to the ring.

Logan and Traviq ran down the ramp into the ring and pretended they were wrestlers. The two boys ran at each other and clotheslined each other. Leti and Alvin laughed as they helped the boys up.

"Alright, so what are all the moves you usually do?" Alvin asked Leti.

"Double-knee Facebreaker, Twisting Brainbuster, Backbreaker, and the Dog-bite." She shrugged. "Usually I just punch and kick, or use a chokehold."

"Alright, alright. How about we work on stamina and speed? Kofi's gonna help." Alvin said as Kofi entered the ring.

"No drama, I'm used to cardio. Running from the cops since I was nine." Leti stretched her shoulders.

"That and mom is a dancer. She can shake her hips better than Shakira." Logan added.

Alvin looked impressed, "Can she sing too?"

Traviq and Logan laughed, "Our mom's singing is like her cooking, guaranteed to make you sick!"

"Laugh it up now cuz don't forget; I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it." Leti warned as she quickly did fifteen sit ups followed by twenty-five push ups.

* * *

They spent an hour working on her speed in the ring. Leti was learning to use the raised ring to her advantage when fighting. Also her stamina was shown to be great for she insisted on more training once their hour was up. Alvin and Kofi led her to the room the company used as a weight were already several wrestlers inside including Cena, Orton, R-Truth, Jake, Nick, Paul, Hunter,and Adam Copeland. Leti glared at Jake as she walked over to an empty weight bench. She had her sons help her add weights until the total was two-hundred and ten pounds.

"Watch and learn what illegal fightin' can do especially when you nothin' but muscle." Leti smirked as she laid on the bench, "Alvin, spot me please."

"Okay but don't over do it." He was worried she would hurt herself before their match and she would be fired.

She chuckled before she began to lift. Jake's eyes widened when he counted out ten bench presses and she wasn't stopping. The guys were all in shock that she could do that, and she didn't look that strong at all. Alvin was by far impressed and was glad they were on the same team and not opponents. Traviq wandered over to an empty treadmill. After standing on it, he pushed the start button. Unfortunately he also hit the button to increase speed. He began to run as fast as he could and started to panic.

"Mom! Turn it off!" He cried. She quickly put the weights back and ran to her son, pulling him off of the treadmill.

"Do _not_ touch anything, _entender_?" She scolded Traviq.

"_Si_, sorry mom but I wanted to try it! I gotta stay lookin' this good for the ladies. Especially for Alicia, you know she's gonna be my wifey some day." Traviq said, causing his mom, brother, and all the Superstars to burst into laughter. Leti noticed Victoria Crawford aka Alicia Fox walk in at that moment.

"Why don't you go tell her that?" Traviq looked to where his mom pointed.

"Watch the mack daddy at work." Traviq walked over to her.

"'_Mack Daddy'_? He woke me up at three last night cuz he pissed his bed, and now he's a mack daddy?" Leti wondered aloud.

"So I take it he takes after his father?" Kofi laughed lightly.

Leti gave him a look and said, "I hope not. One, he sadly was killed before Trav was born. Second, if either boy takes after their father, I'll have grandkids before they're sixteen; now if they take after me, and I really hope not, they'll give me grandkids by the time they're thirteen. Not a good scenario."

"Hey mom, something bad's gonna happen." Logan warned his mother. Leti knew what that meant.

"We need to leave the room right now!" She tried to get the Superstars to leave the weight room but to no avail.

"Why?" R-Truth asked. Before she could answer, they were all met with a foul smell causing many to cover their noses.

"Logan!" Leti and Traviq yelled.

"I warned you something bad was gonna happen." He shrugged, "But y'all stayed. Embrace the smell, love the smell."

"You little monster." She stated as everyone emptied the room.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Leti took several deep breathes. It was the night of her and Alvin's first match as tag partners. The Creative team had insisted that their first match be unscripted so they could show the WWE Universe her skill before deciding what matches she should win or lose. Leti did promise not to cause too much pain. However she wasn't nervous, she claimed that for nearly eleven years worth of fighting men and a few women all of whom were bigger and stronger than her she wasn't worried.

Logan and Traviq smiled as they walked to the locker room their mother was sharing with Alvin, Paul, and Kofi. They were excited for their mother's debut but were also worried because of Jake Hager. They had warned her about his Ankle Lock and Gutwrench Powerbomb, but she assured them that she could handle it and that they were to stay away from the ring during the fight. They walked into the room and saw Leti listening to her ipod as she stretched.

"Mom!" Logan shouted so he could be heard.

"Hey babies, whatcha need?" Leti said as she took out one earphone.

"Good luck! You guys are the first match tonight!" Traviq smiled.

"Thanks, though it would've been nicer if you did that yesterday when I had to convince the wardrobe people to let me wear the clothes I usually fight in." Leti motioned to her baggy jeans, Vans, and black sportsbra. She had to compromise, if they let her wear the jeans she'd wear just the sportsbra without the wifebeater.

"Cool, now I need a favor mom...I need your autograph cuz once you're famous, I can sell it on eBay and make some dollars." Logan held up a piece of paper.

"Go before I knock you into last night." She chuckled.

"You ready?" Alvin asked her and she nodded.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS (A/n: When you see this, then everyone will be referred to by their ring names)**

"Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! here at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. I'm Matt Striker with me is Todd Grisham."

"Hello and welcome. We're in for an exciting night tonight, the main event The Big Show versus 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes." Todd explained as _Get on Your Knees_ began to play. "Looks like Jack Swagger's going to start off the night."

The All-American American walked down the ramp and into the ring as the fans booed him. He was soon followed by Dolph Ziggler. Both men shook hands to show everyone that they were friends. Jack and Dolph each had a microphone in their hands.

"Now you all know the convict, MVP, and I don't really see eye to eye. What's worse is that he had the nerve to say he could take us on and win." Jack said.

"That will never happen. To prove it, we want to challenge him right now!" Dolph added.

Instantly _VIP Ballin' _began to play and Montel Vontavious Porter walked out onto the ramp. He was already dressed in his ring gear and had a mic in his hand.

"Well, I'm not stupid, unlike you Swagger. I wanted you to hear that because I wanted you to challenge me. But it won't be the Handi-cap match you're thinkin' of. Instead it'll be a tag match." MVP smirked.

"Oh, really? Well then bring out your partner. That is, if you find a Superstar that can help you win; because the both of you will lose." Jack countered.

"You asked for it. Come on out, Leti Doberman!"

The Tron showed a snarling Doberman Pinscher barking before being replaced with clips of a woman fighting while _Ridin'_ by Chamillionaire started to play. As it played a woman walked out and stood next to MVP. He handed her the mic.

"He did find someone who will beat you, me. Trust you boys will lose cuz the Attack Dog is here and she's gonna bite." Leti smirked before dropping the mic.

She and MVP entered the ring and stared down Jack and Dolph. MVP went and stood on the apron of the ring and Dolph did the same for he didn't want to fight a woman. Jack however didn't mind seeing as she was friends with MVP.

"I cannot believe that a woman is fighting Jack Swagger!" Todd exclaimed.

"Well she's not just any woman. That's the WWE's newset wrestler, a female Superstar named Leti Doberman. Now from what I heard backstage she has beaten men twice her size for years." Striker replied, "So the All-American American needs to watch himself."

The bell rang signaling the start of the match. She and Jack circled each other before locking up. He managed to push her into a corner, slamming her against the turnbuckle. He held her there and began to hit her in the stomach. The referee started the count to make Jack let her go, but Leti brought her leg up and kicked Jack in the chest. He let her go as he coughed from the painful blow. Without hesitation she pulled off the Double-knee Facebreaker they now called "The Rabies Shot". Jack fell down dazed. Leti quickly ran into the ropes, using the momentum to launch herself at Jack's prone form delivering her finisher the Dog-bite. Before she could try the pin, Dolph ran in and dropkicked her. Leti was knocked down just like Jack, however she fell on top of his chest. MVP ran in and delivered his Playmaker on Dolph. Due to Dolph's interferrence, MVP and Leti won by DQ.

Jack started to come to before MVP could move her. He looked at her face and saw the pained expression on her face. He realized that she was on his chest and pushed her off. He left the ring in anger as MVP's entrance theme played. MVP helped Leti up and held her back from attacking Dolph who ran.

"It seems MVP might need to get a leash for the 'Attack Dog' Doberman." Todd said.

"Hopefully she's had her rabies shot." Striker chuckled as Leti and MVP went backstage.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"I am so sorry Leti, but I'm supposed to be a heel. I normally wouldn't hit a woman but as a heel I was supposed to do whatever it took to keep from losing." Nick apologized.

"Fine I won't hurt you cuz you did what you had to. Damn...that fucking hurt!" Leti complained as she sat in catering.

"Awesome fight mom! I know next time you'll kick ass without the damn disqualification." Logan smiled.

"Aren't you going to punish him for his language?" Jake stated as he walked past their table.

"My language is fuckin' worse than his so why should I?" Leti glared at him, "I take blame cuz they're homeschooled so they pick up on what I say. I don't tell 'em not to cuss when I do it every fuckin' minute of every damn day."

"Yeah, you need to mind your own damn business homie." Logan added. "Any body seen Trav?"

Leti's eyes widened when she noticed her youngest son missing. She jumped onto the table to search for him but without luck. She darted out of catering and down several halls until she found him talking to Barbara Blank aka Kelly Kelly.

"So how about you holla at me later and we'll grab a bite, aiight?" Traviq asked the Diva.

Barbara laughed, "Maybe when you're a little bit taller."

"Come on! I maybe small but love knows no height, baby." He countered.

"But it does know curfew. Sorry Trav but maybe you can get her number tomorrow, or when you're old enough to vote." Leti said as she walked over to her son, "Hopefully he didn't annoy you."

"No problem, he is such a little charmer. Victoria warned me about this little playa." Barbara said ruffling Traviq's hair.

"Don't hate the playa girl, hate the game." Traviq responded.

"Yeah, he's more of a pain in the ass. Good luck on your match tonight by the way."

"Thanks." Leti led her son back to catering so they could go home.

Leti smiled at her sons sleeping in the car as she drove back home. Her smile turned into a frown when she thought of Jake. She wanted to have a rematch, just him and her, so she could shut him up. She was angry from the comment he made about her not punishing her son for his language. She tried her best to be a good mother, but it was people like Jake that always claimed she wasn't that pissed her off. She planned on speaking to Creative about getting her rematch with him.

* * *

**A/n: So tell me what you thought. Please! I'll even take flames but I need feedback!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**prick: a total asshole or jerk  
merch: shortened version of merchandise  
bust a cap: shoot a bullet  
curb stomp: to place someone's mouth on a cement curb, and then stomp on their head from behind to break out their teeth  
busta: a person who can't hold their own  
no drama: no problem, no worries  
entender: Spanish for understand  
Si: Spanish for yes  
wifey: a term used by boys to distinguish a girl they love to death  
mack daddy: male of superior looks, a romantic lady killer  
y'all: means you all  
holla: to contact via telephone, for a man to express intrest in a particularly impressive female specimen  
playa: any person with the ability to make others fall deeply in love with them with minimal effort**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: I now present you with chapter four! I would like to thank all of my readers and the ones adding this to their favorites and alerts. As always I dedicate this to my reviewers, please go read their stories after this. Remember to give me feedback on this chapter; review or flame I will accept, but I need the feedback.**

* * *

Leti and her sons exited the rental car, an SUV, with Alvin after they pulled up in front of the hotel. They were in New York City for the next episode of SmackDown! and they were excited. Leti and her sons have never left California before. The wrestlers had a signing after they checked in; so Leti decided that after the signing she and her sons were going to visit Central Park Zoo.

Leti followed Alvin into the hotel and over to the front desk. He checked them in, Alvin was sharing a suite with Christopher Mordetzky, or Chris Masters, that had an adjoining double occupancy room Leti, Logan, and Traviq were staying in. But more than likely Leti would be sleeping on the couch in the suite. They went upstairs and left their bags in the rooms before getting back into the car and going to the signing.

Logan and Traviq stayed with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque so Leti could go to the signing. She stood behind Alvin as he signed autographs for his friends. She wasn't well-known enough yet for anyone to ask for her autograph.

"Man, I can't wait to go to Central Park. It's gonna be fun. Hopefully they don't learn about that toystore cuz I ain't spending a fortune." Leti quietly told Alvin as he signed a teenage boy's autograph book. The boy glanced at Leti and his eyes widened.

"Hey I know you; you were on SmackDown! the other day. You're Leti Doberman, the Attack Dog. Can I get your autograph too?" The boy asked.

"Sure, what's your name?" Leti took the book the boy held out and pen Alvin handed her.

"Devin, man...you're prettier in person." The boy smiled.

"'_To my homie Devin, from the Attack Dog herself Leti Doberman._'" Leti said as she signed his book, "By the way, you're what fourteen? My oldest boy is two years younger than you."

"You have kids?" Devin asked.

"Yep, they're my puppies."

"Cool. Thanks for the autograph Leti." Devin smiled as he left.

"That was cool. I can't believe that soon people are gonna want my autograph." Leti smiled at Alvin.

"Getting to meet the fans is the best thing. To know that they look up to you, admire you...it's the best thing in the world." Alvin said.

* * *

Leti, Traviq, and Logan stood by the polar bear exhibit while Alvin took a picture. They had been at the Central Park Zoo for half an hour. The signing ended two hours ago, Leti was asked five times for an autograph. It took them over an hour to find the zoo. Leti was happy that Logan and Traviq were having fun. As they left the lions, they bumped into a few of the other Superstars and Divas that decided to visit the zoo as well. They were Melina, Barbara, John Hennigan (Morrison), Paul, and to Leti's irritation Jake and Nick.

"What are y'all doin' here?" Traviq smiled as he saw them.

"We heard that you guys were going to come here and it's the first time you were in New York so we wanted to show you around. Nick wanted to come too. Jake's only here because Nick brought him, they were going to hang out." Melina explained rolling her eyes.

"Well how about they hang out while we go somewhere?" Traviq smiled at Barbara and Melina.

"Trav knock it off or I'll slap the words outta ya mouth." Logan threatened his brother as everyone except Jake chuckled.

"I'm going to leave, I don't want to be stuck being near all these brats." Jake said as he looked around at all the children.

"You better not be talkin' 'bout my kids, cuz if you are I'm gonna fuck you up right here dawg." Leti glared at him.

"I wasn't, and can you speak proper English for once?" Jake sighed aggitated by all the slang Leti used.

"How about we have our rematch with some terms. I win, you wrestle in the next non-televised house show in a hot pink speedo. You win, I'll try to stop using slang." She smirked.

"And wrestle in the next house show in a Diva's outfit. Some short shorts and a bikini top." Leti opened her mouth to protest but Jake quickly added, "If I have to wear a speedo then it would be fair if you had to wear that."

Leti thought it over before sighing in defeat, "Deal, you all are witnesses."

"Wow...I didn't think I'd ever see my mom make that kind of bet. You are awesome!" Logan smiled at Jake who smirked.

"Thanks, twerp." Leti rolled her eyes and started walking towards the snow leopards.

The others followed her. They managed to see every exhibit in no time, only stopping so Leti and her sons could get a photo in front of it. As they were leaving, they made plans to visit FAO Schwarz even though Leti and Jake protested going to the large toystore.

"Look if they go in, then it'll be hell to get them out! I don't got alot of money cuz I pay my mother-in-law four hundred for rent a month and I pay bills. I buy toys when I can for them, but clothes are priority." Leti explained.

"Leti, chill. We'll buy them toys for early Christmas." John smiled.

Before Leti could say anything, a young man trying to pass himself off as a gangster walked over to her, "Damn you lookin' good. You wanna tell me your name?"

"Back off before you get hurt." Leti warned him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with some random idiot but he didn't get the hint.

"Hey, no need to get rough baby, that can wait til we're at my place." He smirked and took a step closer to her.

Leti snapped. She pulled out her necklace, a chain with a set of brass knuckles on it, and pulled off the knuckles and slipped them on her right fist. She grabbed the guy's shirt collar and made ready to punch him; but Jake grabbed her fist.

"You need to leave or you'll regret it." Jake warned.

"Yeah, our mom will kick your sorry wankster ass." Logan snapped, angered that he had the nerve to say those things to his mom.

"Whoa, kids? Later bitch." The guy ran off.

Leti turned back to the others, all of whom were slightly afraid of her. They didn't know that Leti grew up in a somewhat bad area with parents that would always hit her so she learned how to protect herself. She kept the brass knuckles on a chain around her neck, but she used to carry a switchblade before. She just shrugged and continued to walk to the toystore.

* * *

Leti calmly waited in catering until it was time for her match. She and Jake had talked with Stephanie and she gave them their rematch. It was the main event, just her and him. Alvin was going to escort her to the ring and be at ringside. They even told Stephanie about the bet they made. But they didn't want to advertise it until the day of the non-televised house show the day after tomorrow. Logan and Traviq didn't want to get introduced yet because they were still getting to know the wrestlers. So far Oscar, or Rey Mysterio, had arranged a playdate when SmackDown! is in San Diego with Logan, Traviq, and two of his children seeing as they are the same age as Leti's sons.

"Man, I can't wait til we're in San Diego. I spoke to Dominik on the phone and can't wait to meet him. I think we're gonna be good friends, don't you mom?" Logan looked at Leti.

"Maybe, but while you're with them try not to curse too much. I don't Oscar or Angie to be upset." Leti sighed as she braided her hair.

"Okay mom. I'll keep Trav in check as well." He smiled, "So..."

"You cannot tape his mouth shut or super-glue him to anything." Leti replied emotionlessly. Logan often asked to do those things to his little brother for years.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Hello we're coming at you tonight from New York City's Madison Square Gardens. I'm Todd Grisham and with me is Matt Striker."

"We have a great show for you tonight! Our main event is a rematch between the All-American American Jack Swagger and Leti Doberman. Last week, it was Leti Doberman and MVP versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Leti had almost gotten the pin on Swagger but Ziggler ran in when only Swagger was the legal wrestler in the match causing her and MVP to win by DQ. Now they want to see who would really win." Striker explained.

It was time for the main event. _Get on Your Knees_ played and Jack Swagger made his way to the ring with the mixture of boos and cheers from the crowd. Soon _Ridin'_ played as Leti Doberman and MVP walked down the ramp to the cheers of the audience into the ring. MVP stood at ringside to cheer on Leti. They stared down each other as the waited for the bell to signal the start of the match. When the bell rang they charged at each other. Jack threw her into the turnbuckle. Leti was slumped down as Jack preformed the Running Knee Lift on her. He then did a Vertical Suplex. She hit the mat and gasped from the pain. He then picked her up and threw her down again.

He quickly went for the pin but she kicked out on the two count. Leti kicked Jack in the back with her knee. She then preformed a Twisting Brainbuster. She preformed the Dog-Bite and went for the pin. Jack kicked out. He grabbed her ankle tripping her, and he then attempted the Ankle Lock. Leti bit her lip in pain but refused to tap out. She used her free leg to kick him in the knee. He let her go and Leti limped away from him. They glared at each other before they ran and clotheslinned each other. Both Jack and Leti fell like bricks. Both were in too much pain to get up and the referee began the count. Neither wrestler stood up before the ref finished the count. It ended in a draw.

* * *

Leti made her way backstage, still limping. She couldn't believe their match ended in a draw. She went to the locker room. Unfortunately she, Alvin, and Chris were sharing it with Jake. She entered the locker room and laid down on the bench that traveled the length of the room. She heard the door open and Alvin walked in with a bag of ice.

"Where does it go?" He asked.

"Left ankle. I so need to figure out a good hold like that." Leti whined.

"You will don't worry. I'll go get you something from catering. Michelle and Layla are watching Logan and Trav, don't worry Mark is with them so Trav can't try and flirt with any of the other Divas." Alvin smirked.

"Thank you." Leti said as Alvin left. Leti sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard the door open and saw Jake walk in. He laid down on the bench on the other side of the room, "In pain?"

"Yeah...Great match though. You should stay off your ankle for about a day." Jake suggested.

"Okay...so are we still keeping the bet?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"Well I don't care if you see it as we both lost, or we both won; but it was a draw so should we still go ahead with the bet?" Leti asked him.

"If you want to."

"Fine then. As of now I will refrain from using slang." Leti shrugged.

"Until the next house show, after that you can talk however you want." Jake added.

"God my ankle is fucking hurting." Leti comlained as Logan came in with Traviq in a headlock followed by Mark, "I do not want to know what they did. Please don't tell me."

"Mom you gotta know. He decided it would be funny to imitate a whale," Logan explained, "Using ketchup."

"Logan let your brother go. Trav, one day, I'm not saying when, but one day I will beat your ass red." Leti warned her youngest.

* * *

Leti went down to the hotel gym. It was the morning after her rematch and despite the slight pain in her ankle she wanted to get a work out in before having to prepare for the drive to Baltimore. She walked over to the chin up bar and pulled herself up so she could hook her knees over the bar. She hung upside down and began to do a series of crunches. She didn't hear Jake enter.

"You wanted to get a work out in as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, plus this way I will be asleep during the drive so my sons can't tempt me into pushing them out of the moving vehicle." Leti answered, causing him to laugh.

"So who are you driving with? Or are you taking the bus?"

"I'm thinking the bus, besides I didn't rent a car." Leti shrugged, "Can I get some help please?"

"Sure." He helped her down, "Well at least the bus ride won't be boring with your sons there."

"You're taking the bus too?" Jake nodded.

They continued their civilized conversation as they finished their work outs. Leti and Jake may not have liked each other but after their rematch they did respect each other. They went to their respected rooms and got ready to leave. Traviq refused to wake up leading to Leti having to carry him to the bus. Logan and Kofi decided to play Slug-bug. They ran up and down the aisle hitting everyone each time they saw a Volkswagon beetle. After they hit Leti for the third time, she threatened to throw them out of the moving bus.

"Mom all I got to say is child abuse." Logan countered.

"Logan, all _I_ got to say is you won't make to the phone." Leti crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you guys play cards with us?" Matt Hardy asked as Alvin shuffled the deck of cards.

"Sure, come on Trav." Logan, Traviq, and Kofi walked over to them.

"Thank you Hardy! I owe you, now I can try to nap." Leti smiled and closed her eyes.

Her nap was short lived when the bus's engine died. Leti rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to the driver, Ernie.

"Do you have a tool box?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ernie looked at her confused.

"I know how to fix cars. I learned back in the day when I was stealing them." Leti answered as she took the tool box from him and got off the bus. She walked over to the engine and saw what the problem was. It took her only twenty minutes to fix the problem and they were on their way.

Leti sat in the back as Jake walked over towards her.

"So you can fix cars? How the hell are you still single?" Jake asked.

"Because the guy I was going to marry was killed. We had gone to the nearby clinic and found out I was two months pregnant; so we were heading home to tell his mom. You see I was pregnant with Traviq, I had Logan three years before when I was thirteen so I lived with my boyfriend and his family. So we were on our way home and got jumped, I got shot in the shoulder while he was killed." Leti blinked back tears. She always cried when she thought of him.

"That's so sad, I'm sorry for your loss." Jake said.

"What's worse is that my dad had those guys jump us. He and my mom are scum, they used to beat me alot so I can honestly say that I hate them." Leti smiled.

"Wow...Now I know why you don't really punish your kids."

"Yeah, I love my kids and could never think to hurt them. Plus to do so would be an insult to Darren." Leti touched the tattoo on her left bicep.

They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the trip to Baltimore. Both dreading the untelevised house show because of the stipulations of their bets. Jake had to wear the hot pink speedo and Leti had to wear short shorts and a bikini top. They now regretted their bet. Leti's mind wandered to Darren as she sat quietly.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Traviq crying, "Mommy!"

She quickly ran to her son who was lying on the floor of the bus sobbing and holding his bleeding chin, "What happened?"

"I-I fell...hurt m-my ch-chin.." He cried.

"He tripped on his untied shoelaces." Logan explained handing his mother a bandana to hold under Traviq's chin.

"Hey don't cry Trav. How about we go to a pet store and mommy buys you a kitty cat?" Leti cooed.

"Like the one I saw on TV?"

"Yes the ocicat we saw on TV. Now be a lil' soldier and stop your crying." She smiled as her youngest son stopped crying.

She sighed. Sometimes she found being a mother to be tricky but she truely loved every minute of it. Except when they got in trouble, then she often wished she had thought of birth control or made Darren wear a condom.

* * *

**A/n: So please give me feedback! Pretty please? I'll update sooner if I get at least three reviews!**

**TRANSLATION:**

**wankster: fake gangster**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: Thank you all for reading chapter five! You guys are amazing! Like I said I updated sooner, so I'll update for four reviews this time PLEASE! Dedicated to Y2Erin, Miss-RKO and Nexusdiva; please go read their stories: Wrestling Preschool (Y2Erin), A Chance to be With Rachel (Miss-RKO), and WWE Heartache (Nexusdiva)! Remember any feedback on this story will be appreciated very much even if it is a flame.**

* * *

Leti sat in catering glaring at the wall. They were in Baltimore and true to her word she was wearing a glittery top Barbara let her borrow as well as a pair of short shorts she borrowed from Layla. Leti had hoped that her hips were too wide from having children to be able to borrow the shorts but she wasn't fortunate enough. Not only that but she also had a headache after having to spend two hours listening to Traviq beg her to get him a puppy as well as the kitten when they were at the animal shelter. She managed to get him to stop by grounding him, he could not leave her sight so he couldn't stay backstage while she had a match.

Logan sighed as he looked at his mother. He felt bad seeing her rub her forehead in pain. He always tried to help his mom whenever possible because he remembered how she was the two weeks after his dad was shot. Not many people knew that he remembered that day. He remembered walking with them and his aunt home from the doctor's office, smiling and touching his mom's belly where his little brother or sister was. He remembered the guys that showed up out of nowhere, his aunt taking him and running, him screaming for his mom when he saw one of the men hit her hard over the head, the scary sounds of the gun they used to hurt his mom and dad. Logan remembered Leti crying for those two weeks, she looked like she would die. He tried to be the man of the house as well as her helper; getting her asprin and water when she had a hangover, always having her lighter on hand when she was smoking, and being the one to get Traviq to behave since she couldn't hit him.

Logan smiled as he ran out of catering to see if any of the Superstars or Divas had speakers for an ipod. He was in luck when Milena (Rosa Mendes) said she did, and allowed him to borrow them. He raced back and connected them to his ipod and playing the one song he knew she couldn't resist, _Toma_ by Pitbull. He looked at his mom as she heard the music. Everyone inside had quieted down to make the music louder.

"Mom, is this how the move went?" Logan asked doing a very pathetic and embarrassing dance move.

"No! Logan, do not dance like that. It's like this." Leti smiled and began to dance to the song.

Everyone watched Leti dance, impressed with her moves. Several jaws dropped when Leti began to belly dance. Her sons were telling the truth when they said she could dance better than Shakira. Leti was smiling and so engrossed in her dancing she didn't see Jake enter in his usual ring gear until she heard Logan.

"_Orale_, the shit is gonna hit the fuckin' fan!" Logan's eyes widened. Leti followed his look and became extremely pissed off at Jake.

"What the fuckin' hell asshole?" Leti snapped at him.

"What? What are you-oh, the bet." Jake smirked evilly, "Yeah I changed my mind about it."

"You _changed your mind_? No, you don't change your fuckin' mind! Wanna know why? Cuz I'll kick your ass you _pinche gringo_!" Leti hissed. "I have to wear this, while you're wearing that? Oh hell no, I'm changing back before my match. I hope Alvin mops the floor with you!"

"Yeah your ass is too big for those shorts anyway." Jake said when she turned to leave causing her to stop in her tracks.

Leti turned around to face him with a glare. With a sadistic smile she quickly reached out, grabbed his nipple, and gave him a purple nurple. The pain and the fact her thumbnail was digging into it made Jake fall to his knees. Logan and Traviq snickered as they watched him beg Leti to let him go. She let him go after two minutes, when Matt and Oscar pulled her away from him. She stormed off to the locker room she was sharing with Matt, Mark (Undertaker), and Oscar; while Jake rubbed his abused nipple. She quickly changed into her usual ring attire, baggy pants and a sportsbra, with a Lakers jersey over it. She was pissed off and planned on taking it out on Cody.

Logan and Traviq walked into the room a moment later. They still had smiles on their faces from Leti's assault on Jake. Logan made a mental note to avoid getting her even more angry with whinning or any other noise. He actually began to fear for Cody, for he might not leave the match unscathed. Knowing his mom, he knew she wouldn't let up at all. Cody might only get a few seconds to recover after each hit he would recieve.

"Mom, maybe you should go outside for a smoke? It'll make you feel better." Logan suggested.

"No, I wanna be mad as fuck right now! That jackass! I thought he might be a decent guy, but now I see how he really is...That fuckin' piece of shit cock sucker." She fumed as she paced the room.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Hello everyone, tonight's show will be a great one. We have the Ballin' Superstar versus the All-American American in the main event." Matt Striker said.

"And we have 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes versus Leti 'the Attack Dog' Doberman, Rosa Mendes and Kelly Kelly versus Lay-Cool, and Dolph Ziggler versus Rey Mysterio." Todd added, "I'm looking forward to see these matches."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Leti beat Cody. I have total confidence in her." Striker smiled.

"Yeah but so far she hasn't actually won, if you don't count by disqualification or the draw she had against Jack Swagger." Todd replied.

"Leti has so much more potential, we didn't get to see that because she's what? A hundred and thirty pounds lighter as well as a foot shorter than Swagger? I think she's more evenly match against Cody." Striker argued.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I think this match up is better suited for her. Personally I'm a huge fan of hers. Not many people, a woman for that matter, could take the Ankle Lock without tapping out. She has a strong will but that could also be her downfall."

Before Striker could comment, _Ridin'_ began to play and Leti walked out with two young boys. She had a microphone in her hands.

"I would like to introduce to you, the WWE Universe, my puppies Logan and Traviq. They will escort me to the ring when Montel can't." Leti said as she and her kids walked done to the ring. The kids went and sat with Todd and Striker at the anouncer's table.

"Hi boys, welcome." Todd said handing the boys the headsets.

"What's up Todd? Hey Striker. I'm Logan, and this is my brother Traviq. Man, Jack Swagger got our mom beyond angry backstage; so Rhodes is in for hell!" The oldest boy said.

_Smoke & Mirrors_ began to play as Cody Rhodes walked out and did his usual routine of checking his appearance before walking down to the ring. He smiled and winked at Leti as she pulled off her jersey, tossing it to Traviq. She glared at him as the bell rang.

Leti didn't give him a second before going into a drop kick. She began to punch him, letting out her anger into each hit. She pulled him up and preformed The Rabies Shot (Double-knee Facebreaker). When Cody fell, Leti then pulled him into her newest move, a Bow and Arrow hold. The ref asked Cody if he wanted to quite, but before he could answer Leti let him go. She pulled him into the Twisting Brainbuster before pulling him back up and Irishwipping him into the corner. She didn't allow any time for him to recover before tackling him into the turnbuckle. Cody was winded and tried to move away but Leti picked him up in a Fireman's Carry before throwing him down hard into the mat.

Cody stood, swaying slightly. He attempted to do the Beautiful Disaster while Leti was arguing with the ref who thought she was being too savage. The hit connected to her back. Cody went for the pin, but she kicked out. She pulled off another Rabies Shot before going for the pin. Cody kicked out after the two count. He punched her and threw her into the ropes. Leti held onto them to keep from bouncing off. He ran at her only to run facefirst into her fist. Cody quickly covered his face as he moved onto the apron, pissed off because of the golden rule: _Never_ hit him in the face. When he pulled his hand away. the entire arena became silent. Leti had split his lip open.

In a blind rage Cody ran at Leti who had anticipated it. She attacked with a third Rabies Shot and got the pin. Logan and Traviq ran into the ring to hug their mother. She saw Cody get up and headed towards them so she pushed her sons behind her to protect them before backhanding him across the face causing his lip to bleed more. Cody retaliated by slapping Leti hard across the face; snapping her head to the side due to the force of the blow. Before she could do anything, MVP and Big Show ran out and chased Cody away. The group walked backstage together.

* * *

"What the hell bitch! My lip is bleeding! I can't be 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes if I'm not dashing!" Cody snapped at her backstage.

"Put some ice on it or something, fuck." Leti replied as she pushed past him. He grabbed her hair, which was in a bun, and pulled her back.

"You need to show some respect! After all, you're basically a rookie." He sneered.

Leti held up her hand to keep Alvin and Paul from stepping in, "Rookie? Boy I was fightin' back when you was poppin' zits. Hell I was giving birth back when you were masturbating to your momma's JC Penny catalogue. Call me a rookie, you need to check the replay cuz I was whoopin' your ass all over that ring!"

Leti left in a huff and began to head to catering. She was stopped halfway there by Stephanie.

"Hey Leti, dad and I need to speak with you." Stephanie said and lead Leti to Mr McMahon's office. Leti sat down in one of the chairs before Vince's desk.

Vince cleared his throat before speaking, "Leti, Creative has come up with an idea. You and Alvin compete for the Tag Team Champions title. Alvin is all for it but I want to know-"

"Fo' sho'. I want that title as well." Leti said with a big smile.

"Alright your first match will be a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to determine who will be the Number One contenders to go up against the Hart Dynasty." Vince smiled.

"No drama, that title belt will have my name on it, trust." Leti smirked as she left his office.

* * *

She couldn't help but smile all the way to the hotel. Logan and Traviq quickly turned on the TV and selected Clerks 2 to watch. Leti giggled at her sons' smiles as they watched their favorite duo, Jay and Silent Bob. She walked into the small kitchenette and got out the ingredients for an avacado face mask. She mashed up half of an avacado, mixed in a tablespoon of honey, and a tablespoon of natural yogurt. Leti went to the bathroom and washed her face before applying the face mask. She laid out on the couch in the suite her and her sons had gotten, and began to wait the fifteen minutes.

After ten minutes there was knocking at the door. Leti walked over to it and opened the door. Her appearance startled Kofi and Brian (Kaval).

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you?" Brian asked staring at the green all over her face.

"It's a face mask, to clean pores. What did you guys want?" Leti put her hands on her hips.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to join a few of us in the hotel restaurant-"

"Let's go!" Logan and Traviq darted out of the room before Kofi could finish what he was saying.

"I'll meet you guys down there, I just gotta wash this off." Leti replied.

"Dress somewhat nicely. Kind of casual." Brian suggested as he and Kofi jogged after Leti's sons.

She quickly washed the mask from her face and dressed in a black spagehtti strap tank top and black skinny jeans with a chain belt. Leti went downstairs to the hotel restaurant and found the table they would be sitting at. It was Leti, Logan, Traviq, Brian, Kofi, Milena, Layla, Michelle, Mark, Paul, Oscar, and Alvin. Before Leti could ask why they were there, several waiters rolled a cart over to their table and began to sing happy birthday to Leti.

"Fucking hell, I forgot it was my birthday!" She hid her face behind her hand as she laughed.

"Yeah mom, we planned this out for your twenty-six bday. Officially you are old now." Traviq smiled.

"Trav shut up!" Logan said before shoving a handful of the cake into his little brother's mouth causing everyone to laugh.

Leti's smile faded when Jake walked in. He walked over to them.

"Celebrating your loss convict?" Jake smirked at Alvin, "Now all I need to do is beat you in the Swagger Sr Invatational to host the VIP Lounge."

"Still be a better wrestler than you'll ever be." Leti mumbled as she took a sip of her beer.

"What was that _Dog_." Jake glared at her. Leti downed her beer before standing up to face him.

"I didn't stutter. Win or lose Alvin will be a better wrestler than you could ever be. Seriously without that damn Ankle Lock, you'd lose every match." Leti smirked.

"Please, I could beat you easily." He argued.

"In brute strength maybe, but I'd still kick your ass." Leti crossed her arms over her chest.

"Prove it." Jake sat down and put his arm on the table, "In an arm wrestle."

Leti's smirk got bigger as she sat across from him and put her arm on the table just like his. They clasped their hands together. Jake couldn't help but notice that her hand fitted perfectly in his; Leti couldn't figure out why, but she liked how his hand covered hers. They mentally shook themselves to be rid of those thoughts. They prepared themselves before starting. Leti was regretting accepting his challenge. He was stronger than her, but she wasn't going to give up. She tried her hardest to push his arm down and win. Unfortunately Jake didn't want to lose either and pushed her arm down easily beating her.

"See, I won you lost." Jake grinned.

"Like I said brute strength. But I'd beat you in a race. I'm one of the fastest runners you'll ever meet." Leti smirked, "So how about it? From the lobby, around the block and back into the lobby. First one back wins."

"You're on."

Leti and Jake stood in the hotel lobby waiting for Paul to give the signal. At "Go" they took off. Leti quickly pulled ahead of him. She wasn't joking with him when she said she was a fast runner. She was already around the second corner as Jake rounded the first. It only took her ten minutes to make it back to the hotel lobby. Jake got back a few minutes after her. Both of them stood hunched over, hands on their knees to try and catch their breath.

"See, told you." Leti panted grinning.

"Not over yet." Jake insisted with a smile. "Another round? Maybe basketball?"

"Fine, I'm game." Leti smiled back.

* * *

After two hours they had played basketball, had a push up contest, a sit up contest, and they even played checkers. Leti had beaten him in basketball and the sit up contest; while Jake had beaten her at the push up contest and checkers. Neither was willing to give up until they won or the other admitted defeat.

What no one but Logan noticed was how Jake and Leti smiled despite losing to the other. In fact Logan couldn't help but think that his mom and Jake could actually end up liking each other if they were given a gentle push. He made a plan to ask Stephanie about putting his mom and Jake in a storyline together. Logan wanted his mom to be happy, and he knew that she was lonely even if she didn't admit to it. He knew she hasn't been on a date since his dad died.

Leti planned on beating Jake in the morning when they were going to play cards, chess, and tennis. She knew he would beat her at tennis since she never played before, but she had hoped she'd be lucky enough to get the win at chess. She had played against Traviq on numerous occaisions but lost to him all but one time. But she knew her son let her win.

* * *

**A/n: So what did you think? Remember I need four reviews to update please!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**orale: a word often used by Mexican people that can mean "hell yeah" or "what the fuck"  
pinche: Mexican word used to mean fucking or worthless  
gringo: a white person  
purple nurple: pinching a victim's nipple and twisting causing it to bruise  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: Hola, readers! Here is number six! Thank you for reading but for the love of chocolate and pandas, please review! Dedicated to my fabulicious reviewers Nexusdiva, Y2Erin, and Miss-RKO. Please go check out their stories: WWE Heartache (Nexusdiva), Wrestling Preschool (Y2Erin), and A Chance to be With Rachel (Miss-RKO). Now we're getting to see how devious a child's mind can be when they want their mother happy. I do not own any one but Leti and her family, unless Vince wants to sell me Jack Swagger. (Vince, if you are reading this then have your people call my people and we'll talk!)**

* * *

Logan walked up to the hotel. His mom and Jake, along with several of the Superstars and Divas, were at a nearby tennis court at the nearest gym. Logan knew his mom would ground him until he was fifty, but he took the chance and walked back to the hotel on his own. Traviq stayed with everyone at the gym. He went to the front desk.

"Excuse, sir, but I'm Logan Jones. My mother is Baby Ramirez. She, my brother, and I are staying in 583." Logan said politely and showed the man his room key and ID pass for the shows.

"Ah, yes; with the WWE. How can I help you?" The man at the front desk, Mr Dwayne, asked.

"What room is Mr and Mrs Levesque in? I needed to talk to them about an idea for my mom." Logan replied.

"They are in," Mr Dwayne checked the computer, "room 623. A floor above yours."

"Thank you very much sir. Have a nice day!" Logan smiled as he walked to the elevator.

Logan got out of the elevator on the correct floor and wandered down the hall until he found the room. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. It was opened a few moments later by Hunter.

"Hey Hunter."

"Hey little man, was there something you needed?" Hunter asked the boy.

"Is Miss Stephanie here? I had an idea I wanted to tell her." Logan smiled.

"Yeah, come on in." Logan entered the room and saw Stephanie sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. She stopped when she saw Logan.

"Hey Lo, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, you know how you couldn't make it to my mom's birthday party last night? Well Jake Hager showed up and ended up challenging my mom to an arm wrestling contest. Which then went on to several more challenges." Logan explained.

"Okay and?" She listened intently.

"Well, I noticed how even when they lost they couldn't help but smile. I think they might like each other just a lil' bit. So I thought, what if they were put in a storyline together? MVP is feuding with Swagger but MVP's friend and tag partner was secretly in a relationship with Swagger. It would be good, and it might lead mom and Jake into actually dating."

"Wow...That is some devious little mind you have. I'm impressed." Hunter smirked.

"We can do that after the next match." Stephanie smiled.

* * *

Leti ran into the hotel followed by Traviq, Alvin and Jake. They had to cancel their tennis match while they were tied when they noticed Logan missing. The others were checking the gym while they went to the hotel. She noticed the elevator door open and Logan walked out with Hunter.

"Logan!" Leti ran and pulled her son into a tight hug, "Baby, you scared the fuck outta me! Don't you ever fuckin' do that shit again or I _will_ beat your ass."

"Sorry mom, but I was bored so I came back here. Hunter and I were gonna stop for ice cream 'fore headin' back." He shrugged. He hoped his mom wouldn't find out about what he did.

"You could've told me where you were going, I would've had someone go with you. You could have gotten snatched by some perv or somethin'." She scolded him. He saw the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, please don't cry." He whispered.

"Okay, but you are grounded from now until SummerSlam!" She snapped as she quickly wiped away a few stray tears.

Jake stayed quiet as he watched them. He knew he could have made a comment about Logan having so little respect for his mom, that the young boy had left without her knowledge but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead he knelt down to Logan's level.

"Hey, whether or not you you didn't mean to scare your mother; you did. I take it back in Los Angeles you would walk by yourself because you knew everyone and there was someone keeping an eye out for you, am I right?" Jake asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, my uncle and his homies live near us. Usually they're outside and sometimes walk with us."

"Well, we are in several different cities every week. So you need one of us with you to keep you boys safe. All right?" Jake smiled weakly.

"Okay." Both Logan and Traviq nodded. But Logan added, "I can protect myself though."

He pulled out a folded switchblade knife from his pocket. Leti's eyes widened, "Logan Malik Jones you are in so much trouble! Where the fuck did you get that? I got rid of mine when you were two! You did not have that when we got here!"

"I got it on our way to the gym. There was a store that sold them. Don't be mad...I kinda asked Dylan Postl, you know Hornswoggle, to buy it for me when I saw him outside on his phone." Logan smiled sheepishly. Leti snatched the knife from him and tossed it in the trash.

Alvin called the others to let them know they found him. Leti sighed in aggrivation as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Logan looked down at his feet ashamed. Jake saw him trying to blink back tears.

"Hey, he wasn't thinking that's all. He's still just a kid, they don't really think of things the same as an adult. He thought he did the right thing by having the knife." Jake said in hopes of calming her down. Logan and Traviq's eyes widened as they looked at Jake defending Logan.

"I just-I...Go to the room now. You will not leave my sight until we get to the next city."

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Leti stood with Alvin in catering. After his match against Jake, she had a match against Drew McIntyre. She hoped that Cody wouldn't interfere, for he was still angry at her for splitting his lip open. Everytime they were in the same room he would glare at her. Lucky for her Brian and Milena offered to keep an eye on Logan and Traviq.

"So what does 'collegiate' mean?" Leti asked Alvin as he warmed up.

"Means college. This match is like the college ones, no hitting but get points by take downs." He answered.

"Oh...well that's boring. Who the fuck decided on that kind of match?" She giggled.

"I did." Jake said walking over to them.

"Damn you're like the Candyman, you just appear. What do you want?" Leti demanded.

"Just here to wish you both goodluck...even though you're going to lose." Jake smirked.

"Shut it Hager, we're gonna win our matches cuz you're not gonna host the VIP Lounge." Alvin snapped.

"Just you wait, I will." Jake sneered, "Convict."

"I got a question, why don't you take a speech class?" Leti smirked.

"I do not have a speech impediment!" He shouted before storming away.

Leti and Alvin laughed as they walked over to the gorilla position. They hoped that Jake wouldn't be able to focus because of their teasing. Leti had told Alvin that was how she would win fights in school.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Well we had an exciting night so far. Now up next is MVP versus Jack Swagger in the Jack Swagger Sr Invitational. And after we have Drew McIntyre versus Leti Doberman." Striker smiled. "And after the beating she gave 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, McIntyre better becareful."

"That is true Matt, she puts the 'Attack' in 'Attack Dog'." Todd added.

Montel Vontavious Porter and Leti Doberman made their way to the ring. Jack Swagger was already there waiting. Leti stood at ringside while MVP entered the ring. Jack had put on his headgear to protect his ears after handing an extra one to Montel, who tossed his away. Leti hit the apron and cheered for MVP. Jack managed to get the first takedown. MVP tried to counter when he went for another takedown but it failed. Jack then managed a third by using MVP's move against him and used a Gator Roll. He then pushed down on Montel's head.

"Ref tell him to stop!" Leti shouted.

MVP got up and out of frusration hit Jack accross the face before climbing out of the ring. That one hit caused him to lose. MVP and Leti started to head backstage when they were both tackled down by Jack. He then put MVP into the Ankle Lock. Leti jumped to her feet and tackled Jack, causing him to let go of Montel. She then gave him the Rabies Shot. The referees intervened trying to keep them from attacking. Jack left, glaring at them as he went backstage.

_Broken Dreams_ began to play as Drew McIntyre made his way down to the ring; being escorted by Cody Rhodes. Both glared at Leti as Drew stood in the ring.

"Seems that Rhodes is still angry at her for splitting his lip open several days ago." Striker said.

"Yeah the rumor backstage is that it will take a few more days and unfortunately for Rhodes he'll have a scar." Todd replied.

"So much for 'Dashing' then."

Leti stood in the ring facing Drew. She didn't want to take any chances and had decided to use her mouthguard. She cracked her knuckles, wrists and neck. Alvin stood at ringside as did Cody.

The bell rang and they locked up. Leti and Drew weren't giving an inch. Drew then kicked Leti in the knee causing her to fall. Drew pulled her up and performed a Snap Suplex. She hit the mat hard. He pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the ropes. She held onto the ropes and Drew ran at her. He tried to use the Big Boot but Leti quickly dodged out of the way, causing Drew's leg to go over the ropes. She then kicked out the leg he was standing on.

Drew pulled his leg back from over the ropes slowly from the pain from the move. Leti ran up behind him and did the Rabies Shot. Cody tried to grab her ankles but MVP chased him back. Leti then pulled him into the Bow and Arrow hold. She pulled down hard on his legs and neck while pushing up with er knees, causing him immense pain. She let him go after a minute and pulled him into a Twisting Brainbuster. She tried to pin him, only to have him kick out. Leti became aggitated and grabbed him by the hair. She did another Rabies Shot and ended up pulling out some of his hair. Drew was in too much pain to get up; which led Leti to perform the Dog-bite on him. She managed to get the pin.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

Leti stood outside in the parking lot while she smoked a cigarette. Logan and Traviq were nearby playing with Traviq's new kitten, Ty. They planned on going to get something to eat after she finished her cigarette. She was glad that Alvin gave her the keys to the SUV they were sharing because he was going to go to a bar with several other Superstars and Divas. She threw down her nearly finished cigarette and stepped on it.

"Logan, Trav, let's bounce." Leti said as she started to head to the SUV.

They had decided on McDonald's since she didn't have alot of money. Instead of going through the Drive Thru they went inside. The restaurant was empty excluding two other people.

"Hi, how may I-oh my god! Leti Doberman! Aww man I wanted to see SmackDown but I had to work." The girl behind the register said.

"Well I had to fight Drew McIntyre and I kicked his ass." Leti smirked.

"Awesome! So what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Number One and they'll each have a cheeseburger value menu, with coke for all of us." Leti answered.

After getting their food, they sat at a table next to the windows. Traviq had brought in Ty and was trying to feed the cat a french fry. Logan laughed and called his brother an idiot when their mom told him that cats don't each fries. Their fun meal was soon ended when Jake walked into the restaurant.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Getting some food, then going to the hotel and relax." He answered.

"Why don't you join us? Then maybe tomorrow we can all go to the movie theater? I wanted to see The Last Airbender." Logan suggested.

"I saw the previews for it, it looks cool." Jake smiled, "Maybe if it's alright with your mom then I'll join you guys. And I'll think about the movie."

Leti sighed, "Yeah you can join us."

They had a nice time much to Leti's suprise. They ended up talking about college football, Leti supported UCLA's Bruins and Jake supported the University of Oklahoma Sooners.

"I fuckin' hate the Trojans. Those bitches man, UCLA gon' kick their mother fuckin' asses." Leti smiled.

"Sooners are going to beat those sorry ass Longhorns." Jake replied.

"Between Oklahoma and Texas, we'd have to say we would definately pick the Sooners." Traviq said, both his mom and brother nodded in agreement.

"Who would you pick; USC or UCLA?" Logan questioned Jake.

"UCLA, they are a thousand times better." He answered.

"Cool, I wanna go to UCLA someday. Actually I'll be going in a few years." Logan smiled.

Jake gave them a questioning look so Leti explained, "Both of them are homeschooled. They don't get weekends or holidays off so they go through the school year sooner. Logan will be a freshman in high school soon and Trav is soon to be in middle school."

"Cool." Jake smiled.

They said their goodnights as they reached the hotel. Logan felt sure of his plan now. His mom and Jake got along well so it would be no problem for them to fall in love with each other. He just hoped it would go according to plan without any problems. Even the smallest one could ruin it.

**A/n: So how was it? Let me know what you thought. By the way I'll try to update by thursday or friday. Hopefully Leti and Jake will start their storyline together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: Okay so here is seven, and I have a little request to everyone that reads this...please-please-please review! Love it or hate it, I wanna know! Dedicated to Nexusdiva, Miss-RKO, and Y2Erin. Please go and check out WWE Heartache (Nexusdiva), A Chance to be With Rachel (Miss-RKO), and Wrestling Preschool (Y2Erin). BTW if I forget to put translations for the slang that Leti and her sons use, just check out urbandictionary. Now I might need help with the later chapters, so please recommend a Superstar Leti can fight; RAW or SmackDown. This might be a little short so sorry if it is.**

**I only own Leti and her family, unless Vince wants to sell me Jack Swagger. Vince you know how to reach me.**

* * *

Leti spent the morning trying to straighten her hair. Her hair was naturally wavy, and became worse by wearing her hair in braids and buns. She also was tired; she had stayed up late to braid Logan's hair for him. She spent the entire time she was braiding his hair mumbling why couldn't he have his hair short like his brother. After forty-five minutes her hair was finally straight but she knew it wouldn't last.

"You look nice mom." Traviq smiled, nodding to his mom's dark blue tank top and jeans.

"Thanks baby. I wouldn't have to if you guys didn't invite Jake to the movies with us." Leti sighed as she pulled on a white blouse.

"But then you'd be wearing a hoodie and sweats. If it means you'll dress nicer we'll always invite people to go places with us." Logan smirked. He knew his plan was working; first his mom would dress nicer and then hopefully Jake would comment. Then finally, he'll ask her out.

They went down to the lobby and saw Jake already down there. He was signing autographs for a few fans. Leti tried to ignore the fact she thought he looked really good in a light button up shirt and dark jeans. She mentally shook her head as a few fans walked over to her for autographs. Jake looked over and saw Leti signing a few autographs as well and couldn't help but think that she looked very nice. He rarely ever saw her hair out of a bun or braid, and because of the fact her jeans weren't baggy like normal Jake found himself admiring her legs.

"Hey Jake, ready to see the Last Airbender? We've seen every episode of the cartoon version of it. It's gonna be great!." Traviq and Logan ran up to him.

"Really? So tell me, who's the bad guy?" He asked.

"Basically the entire Fire Nation, or just the leader Fire Lord Ozai. His son Zuko is thought to be the villian at first but really he just wants his father's love and respect, and to be able to go home cuz he was banished." Logan answered.

Leti walked over to them, "They give you the play-by-play too?"

"Mom, it's one of the best cartoons ever. Third only to Simpsons and Family Guy." Traviq replied while feigning disbelief.

"What about the Boondocks?" Leti smirked.

"Oh hell yeah that one's freakin' awesome!" Logan smiled.

"Alright you guys, let's go." Jake chuckled. They loaded up into Jake's rental and drove to the closest theater showing the movie.

* * *

They left the theater, with Leti and Jake laughing at Logan and Traviq's complaining over what was left out in the film from the cartoon.

"They left out the pirates...I can't believe it!" Logan whined.

"What about the Kyoshi warriors?" Traviq added.

"How about I buy you guys the complete series?" Leti smiled, "Especially since a certain little boy is turning ten soon."

"Awesome!" Traviq exclaimed, "Thanks mom! Love you, mean it."

"Aww I love you too baby." She pulled her son into a hug.

Jake couldn't help but smile at the little family of three. Leti at times didn't act like a mother with how she acted with her kids; but when she did you would think she was trying for Mother of the Year. Her kids always seemed to smile and got very defensive when she was insulted. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Leti.

"Hey Jake, what was it you said to me a while back? My ass was too big?"

"Oh...yeah, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey this," Leti turned her hips so he could glimpse at her ass, "Is from having two nine pounds babies. 'Sides their daddy always said it was more cushion for the pushin'." She laughed.

"Nine pounds? You must have been in pain then." Jake winced.

"Well the first one, I was thirteen so I had an epidural. Didn't feel it. The second...whoo boy, that was hell for the thirteen hours of labor. I didn't get an epidural for that one cuz I was in juvie at the time." She sighed, "So kids what's the lesson?"

"Don't piss off the cops, don't steal cars, or don't get caught." Logan snickered, "And don't get knocked up."

"Smartass." Leti said as she lightly slapped him on the back of his head.

* * *

Leti sat in her locker room, playing her ipod while Alvin and her sons were in catering. She was moving her hips to the music as she did her hair. Even though Alvin wasn't going to host the VIP Lounge, they were going to crash it while Jake hosted it just to piss him off. It meant she had to buy a new outfit for it: a pink and gray crop top that showed off some of her stomach and a bit of her shoulders, tight fitting black apple bottom jeans, and black five inch heels. She also wore a long stainless steel chain with a heart charm, silver hoop earrings, and several thin silver bangle bracelets on each wrist.

She continued to add volumizing mousse to the roots of her wavy hair and blow drying it to add volume. After her hair was done, she put on eyeliner and winged it out, dark brown lip liner with red lipstick, and light silvery eyeshadow. Just as she finished, Paul and Oscar walked in. They were taken back by her appearance.

"Whoa...you look different." Paul said.

"I know, I look like a _chola_, but this is how I do my makeup sometimes." She shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should take off the lip liner or the lipstick. It's a bit too much." Oscar suggested.

Leti looked in the mirror she was using, "Yeah the lipstick can go, thanks."

She wiped off the lipstick and went to catering. Jake was already with Jimmy Golden waiting to go to the ring. Jimmy Golden was playing Jake's character's father, Jack Swagger Sr. Leti had only spoken to him for a few minutes earlier that day and found him to be a nice old man. When she entered catering several heads turned to look at her. Many were shocked to see how different she looked wearing makeup and nice clothes.

"Damn, you look amazing!" Alvin smiled.

"Yeah mom, you look sooo pretty." Traviq added.

"Thanks, it cost me a bill and a half total." She nodded.

"Come on, let's save the VIP Lounge." Alvin stood up.

"Hey Vickie can you and Nick keep an eye out on my kids?" Leti turned to Vickie Guerrero.

"Sure thing. They're fun to have around." The older woman smiled.

"Thanks!" Leti smiled as she followed Alvin out of catering and down to the ring.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

Jack Swagger and his father, the wheelchair ridden Jack Swagger Sr, were in the ring hosting the VIP Lounge. Jack however was using it to brag about himself for he had his trophies, pictures, and old school letterman jackets hanging up. He introduced his father to everyone and both continued to brag about Jack Jr.

"Son, why don't you do those push ups with this entire arena cheering you on like they did nineteen years ago?" Jack Sr asked.

"Okay, here hold this." Jack handed his father the microphone and removed his off-white suit jacket.

He got onto the floor and began to do his push ups with his father counting a bit too fast. Jack smiled and managed to show off by clapping his hands every time he went up for a few minutes. The crowd made small boos at him, not impressed by his display at all. It changed however when _VIP Ballin'_ began to play and MVP walked out. He motioned to someone backstage and to everyone's suprise Leti Doberman walked out looking nothing like how she normally does.

"Matt is that Leti Doberman?" Todd looked at Striker.

"I believe so Todd. She looks different, but very good." Striker smirked.

"Yes she does."

MVP and Leti walked down to the ring. Leti looked at Jack and whispered to Montel, unfortunately the mic picked up a little of what she said, "Damn he looks good in a suit!"

"Aw how sweet! Look at this Hallmark moment: a boy and his father lookin' like squares makin' complete fools of themselves." MVP said as he walked around the velvet ropes and helped Leti over them. They then climbed the steel steps, "I mean this is supposed to be the VIP Lounge! There's supposed to be music pumpin', bottles popin', women dancin'! There's nothin' ballin' about this VIP Lounge."

MVP climbed into the ring between the second and top rope. He pushed down the bottom rope and pulled on the second one so Leti could enter easier.

"Yeah, you're right Montel." She said, "It's a Happy Days knock off."

"I mean Swagger seriously; this is your one opportunity to host the world famous VIP Lounge and who's your guest? A tired old man in a wheelchair? Leti here is way better on the eyes." The crowd cheered in agreement, "Wh-why'd ya bring him out here for? Just so he can kiss your," MVP was interrupted by Jack.

"Listen! In my opinion you were never V-I-P, nor she for that matter, and you're certainly not on the list tonight. So why don't you leave, walk away while you still can. As you can see I'm trying to have a moment with my father!" Jack put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"_'Moment with your daddy'_? I thought that was illegal?" Leti said, with an evil smirk.

"Shut up you-" MVP interrupted him.

"You know what, I can see that. You _are_ the host of the VIP Lounge tonight; but it's still _my_ show and as of right now the VIP Lounge is closed for renovation!" Montel said as he took off his sunglasses and chains and handed them to Leti who went to stand on the apron before he began to throw some of Jack's trophies, "So that means we won't need this, we won't need this, where'd you get this table from the Salvation Army? We don't need that! And this pleather chair, we don't need that! Now we have exactly what we need."

MVP put down the mic and started to walk over to Jack but he stood behind his father and used the old man as a shield. Leti's face had an angry look when she saw what he was doing. Jack then start to push the wheelchair at MVP to make him stay back as he moved. Jack and MVP moved in a circle while Jack still hid behind his father. He looked behind himself and began to back up, obvisiously trying to run. Leti could nothing due to the heels she was wearing, but she couldn't help herself and stole a glance at Jack's ass. MVP grabbed the bottom of the wheelchair since Jack had it on the back wheels and the two men started fighting over it. MVP pushed the wheelchair, sending Jack and his father into the ropes. What happened next pissed off Leti beyond belief.

Jack pushed his father out of the wheelchair and into MVP, knocking him down. Montel got up and ran to the ropes with Jack chasing him. He ducked causing the latter to topple over the ropes and out of the ring. While Jack was in pain on the floor outside or the ring, Montel stood over Jack Swagger Sr. Leti's eye widened when she realized what he was thinking.

"No, Montel don't!" She cried, but it was in vain.

He preformed the Ballin' Elbow on him. He then threatened Jack with the folded up wheelchair when he tried to get his father out of the ring. He threw the wheelchair from the ring and Leti entered.

"What the hell Montel? You never, _ever_ do that! If you got beef with someone, you don't attack their family! That shit happened to me, you know. My fiance was killed cuz someone was after me. So you know what, just get out right now!" MVP looked at Leti shocked as she knelt down to help the injured old man, "I ain't mumblin', get gone now! Logan, Trav, come out here and help mommy!"

_Who Let the Dogs Out_ by Baha Men played as two young boys ran out to help their mom. Jack stood on the ramp as Leti had them get the wheelchair, open it and moved it close to the ring. MVP had left, so Leti stood outside the ring and held onto jack Sr's shoulders as Logan helped her get him out of the ring and back into his wheelchair. It took them a few minutes to accomplish this task though.

"Sir do you need to go to the trainers? Or the hospital? I can drive you or call some paramedics." Leti asked him.

"It's alright, the trainers please." The old man said.

Leti pushed the wheelchair up the ramp past Jack while she glared at him.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"Are you sure you're okay Mr Golden? I can take you to the hospital, it ain't a problem." Leti asked him after he insisted that he was okay.

"I am, thank you anyway princess." He smiled at her.

"Why'd you call me princess for?" She asked.

"Well you must be your parents' princess since your polite and kind." Mr Golden smiled.

"No I wasn't. I was more of their punching bag than anything else. I had the bruises to prove it." Leti replied solemly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's history anyway. I used to fight back sometimes, giving them hell just for laughs." Leti lightly chuckled as Stephanie walked over to her with Jake following.

"Leti there you are, now I can tell you both the news." Stephanie smiled.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Well I decided to put you two in a storyline together. Jake you go up to her and thank her for helping your father and apologized for what happened in the ring. Leti you're mad at him for what he did but still accept his apology. Jake there are some flowers near my office, pick one flower and give it to her as thanks." Stephanie smirked at their shocked faces.

"Wha-what? _Serio_? Why? I don't want to fake date this-this...ugh I have no comment!" Leti snapped.

"Finally." Jake rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" She glared at Jake.

"You were finally quiet."

"Both of you knock it off. Now you will do this storyline! And that's final!" Stephanie ordered before walking away.

Leti stood out in the hallway they were using for the promo of their storyline as she waited for it to start. The camera crew motioned for it to begin.

* * *

She paced back and forth in the hall. She didn't see Jack Swagger walk over to her.

"Hey Doberman, I mean Leti." Jack said as he approached her.

"What do you want Swagger?" She snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"Look I know we're not on good terms with each other; but I just wanted to thank you for helping my father. I also wanted to apologize for putting him in harm's way. I already apologized to him and I wanted to see if you'd forgive me as well." Jack looked down at the floor.

"Why? I mean, why apologize to me?" She looked confused.

"Well I heard what you said to MVP; and I know what I did upset you. I guess I just don't want you mad at me at all. The thought of having you mad at me...I don't know, I hate it." He shrugged, blushing a little.

"Oh...well if your father forgives you then I guess I should too." She sighed.

"Thank you." Jack smiled and placed a flower, a white and blue two-tone carnation, behind her ear before he left.

* * *

The camera crew started to put everything away after they finished filming. Leti went to catering seeing as it was much closer than her locker room. She sat down at the closest table to the door, one where the Divas were sitting.

"Sorry but I really needed to sit down. My dogs are barkin'." Leti explained as she took off her heels, freeing her aching feet.

"We've been there. That must mean they looked great." Barbara smiled.

"That they do, I just haven't worn heels since my last court date, over five-six years ago." Leti answered.

"Wow, don't worry though. When you're in your hotel room just walk around in your heels until you're comfortable in them." Michelle assured her.

"Trust me that's the plan. I gotta find my kids and get to the hotel. See ya chicas later." Leti got up and left.

She found her sons with Kofi and Brian. Logan was playing SmackDown versus RAW 2010 against Brian, while the other two cheered them on. Logan was losing, only because he didn't have the game at home to practice. Which he reminded her every chance he got. Leti sat on the arm of an empty sofa next to the one they were sitting on and watched them play. Suddenly two people sat on the sofa and she accidently fell onto one of their laps.

"I'm so sorry." Leti looked up and saw Jake. She quickly got off of him while lightly blushing.

"It's alright." He blushed lightly as well. The person next to him, Nick, laughed at them.

'Logan, Traviq let's go. It's almost your bedtime and you each have to take a test in the morning, Logan you have a history one and Trav you got a science one." She ushered her sons out while she avoided looking at Jake and he at her.

She didn't know why that was akward, but decided to blame the storyline. Logan knew what had happened and smirked. They did have a small spark of attraction for each other, and Logan knew it would grow until they fell in love. At least he hoped that would happen.

* * *

**A/n: So please give me feedback on this! I need to know what you think! PS you can look up the definitions for the slang words you don't know at urbandictionary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/n: Heeerree's Eight! I want to thank you all for reading! Dedicated to Nexusdiva, Miss-RKO, and Y2Erin! Go check out their stories WWE Heartache (Nexusdiva), A Chance To Be With Rachel (Miss-RKO), and Wrestling Preschool (Y2Erin).**

**BTW Please recommend a Superstar Leti can fight, either RAW or SmackDown.**

* * *

Leti followed her sons to baggage claim. They along with Alvin, Paul, Chris, and Jake had flown ahead for they were going to be on Monday Night RAW. Leti was slightly worried because she had to fight the Viper Randy Orton. Also because she had to try and get tickets to take Logan and Traviq to Universal because Traviq's tenth birthday was in two days. She was happy they were in Florida and not San Fransico. She had told Vince of the warrant she had there because she unknowingly punched the mayor's neice eleven years ago, Leti claimed the girl tried to hit on Darren.

"Mom, can we please go to Sea World? Please?" Logan begged.

"Can we go to the hotel first before I waste all the fuckin' cash I got on me? Damn...sorry I'm just jetlagged." She apologized to her son as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay. I mean, not only that but you also had to deal with Trav running back and forth throught out the plane cuz of all the candy he ate." Logan nodded.

"Sorry but come on! Paul couldn't eat it all himself! Isn't that right Paulie?" Traviq looked at the world's largest athelete.

"That's right. Next time I'll chase him...if I can fit that is." He muttered the last bit to himself.

"Yo, it's aiight. He's a kid and trust me next time I'm bringing Benadryl. He'll sleep the whole flight." She smirked.

Leti collected their bags and followed Alvin outside. They were going to share a rental SUV with Chris. The mentioned Superstar pulled the car up to them. Leti and Alvin put the bags in the trunk while Logan and Traviq climbed into the backseat.

"Hey Chris, can you hook up my ipod to the radio? That is if you don't mind listening to hip hop, rap, and R&B." Logan suggested.

"Sure, I don't mind. Alvin can you hook up his ipod while I drive?" Chris asked him as he climbed into the front seat and Leti in the back.

"Sure man." Alvin connected the ipod and they were met with Sean Paul's _Temperature_.

They drove to the hotel, stopping only once at a small liquor store so Leti could buy a six-pack of Budweiser. "The cure for all sicknesses" as she would say. They walked into the lobby with Leti finishing her second beer. Traviq, being the young boy that he was, kept poking his mother's stomach in hopes of making her belch. By the fourth poke Logan stopped him by using a half-nelson. Their mother rolled her eyes as she walked up to the front desk for their room keys.

"Name's Baby Ramirez, with World Wrestling Entertainment." She told the man at the desk.

"Yes...we have a strict policy about both children and drinking. The kids must behave and try to stay in your room while you're drunk." He sneered as he handed her the keys, "Room 612."

"I _know_ you did not say what I thought you said." Leti huffed.

"Well-" Leti cut him off.

"I ain't done yet homie! I know for a fuckin' reason you did not just say that to me! Did you hear him?" She turned to her kids who nodded. "Homie I best not see you in the parking lot. Goin' for the phone? Go ahead and call the po-po, that just means I got four minutes to kick your ass and another five to be gone. So what you gon' do?"

"Free access to the minibar, free room service and two free movies." The man gulped and pulled his hand back away from the phone.

"Thought so." Leti smirked as she and her kids walked over to the elevator. Once inside, Leti was met with the disapproving look from Alvin.

"You shouldn't have done that! You could've just let it go and tell Vince." He scolded.

"Sorry...I just don't like people talkin' down to me. I'm fuckin' lucky he doesn't call the cops. I don't need to get arrested in front of my kids." She sighed.

"Hey, mom don't worry. I'll bust the cops if they try to take you." Logan responded.

"No you ain't. I don't even want the cops to think about arresting you or your brother." Leti retaliated.

* * *

They got to their respective rooms, Alvin was sharing with Chris across the hall from Leti and her kids. Once inside Leti went into the bahroom and changed into a simple grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Despite being jetlagged; she had wanted to go to the hotel gym for some extra training. Logan wanted to go as well to start his training because he planned on being a wrestler someday. Traviq however wanted to stay in the room and watch Despicable Me.

"Come on, Travie. You can watch it later. I don't want you here all alone." She said.

"Fine, but after can we order a pizza and ice cream?" He asked.

"Yeah mom, can we?" Logan added while giving her puppy eyes.

"Sure." She smiled.

They went down to the gym and saw most of the RAW Roster as well as Paul. He was standing with John Cena and both men waved them over. Leti smiled at them and dragged Traviq over to them, away from the treadmills and stairmasters. She didn't want a repeat of what happened before her debut.

"So we finally get the Attack Dog here on RAW. Hey, I saw what you did to Cody and McIntyre. I gotta say you are one tough little lady." John smiled as he shook her hand.

"Holy shit, that's what everyone use to call my mom! That's why everyone calls her Leti and not by her real name!" Traviq smiled.

"Wait, so your name isn't really Leti?" Paul asked.

"Naw, it's actually Baby. But I've been called Little Lady when I was small so it eventually became Leti. I was from a predominately Hispanic neighborhood so the 'D' sounded a lot like a 'T'." She explained. Both John and Paul nodded in understanding.

Leti walked over to a free weight bench and loaded up her usual two-hundred-ten pounds. John was nice enough and spotted for her while Paul helped Logan pick some free weights. Leti managed to get to fifteen bench presses before someone stood over her. She stopped and looked up at the person. It was the tag team of Anthony Carelli and Olyeg Prudius, also known to the fans as Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov.

"Are you Leti? Vince said we had to go to SmackDown and fight both you and Alvin, as well as Cody and Drew in a Triple Threat." Anthony said.

"Yep. Don't think I'm a lightweight." Leti warned them.

"We don't. We just just want to let you know that we would like to be friends. You're a great fighter, by the way." Olyeg replied.

"Oh, well then friends it is." She smirked until she saw her son about to touch some weights, "Trav stay away from that!"

The young boy jumped and pushed against the rack causing some of the weights to fall. They would have fallen on Traviq if Jake hadn't pulled him out of the way. She ran to her son and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Travie, are you okay? Oh, baby you could've been hurt! Thank you so much Jake!" She kissed Jake on the cheek causing him to blush.

"No problem, is he okay?" Jake asked trying to ignore his heating face.

"I'm fine. Maybe we can go get some ice cream now?" Traviq asked his mother.

"Sure baby, we'll go get some right now. Logan, let's bounce." She called to her oldest son.

They walked only a few steps before stopping and turning around.

"Any of you comin'?" Traviq smiled, "Jake?"

"Sure."

* * *

Anthony, Olyeg, John, Alvin, Paul, and Jake all went with them to the closest Baskin Robbins. Leti had to stop at an ATM first to get more money, but everyone insisted that they pay for her and her sons. She protested until Paul held her down onto a chair while the others went up and got the ice cream. Logan was the first one back to their table carrying his and his mother's chocolate chip ice cream. Traviq brought Paul his ice cream and everyone brought back theirs.

"So Trav your birthday is in two days, what do you want?" Alvin asked.

"Well...I don't really know, I mean it'd be dope to go to Universal Studios or Sea World. But I would like a platnium chain like my dad use to have. Or-" He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Anthony asked.

"A Nerf gun and the Over the Limit action figures! As well as the FlexForce ones." Traviq said.

"Trav, why would mumble that? You're a kid so you should be asking for toys all the time." John shrugged.

"I failed my math test. I shouldn't be asking for anything. Especially since my mom had to send money to my uncle, Angel, for bail." Traviq answered.

"Next time he gets busted for having kush in his pocket, he on his own. His mom and dad can bail him out." Leti snapped as she thought of her little brother. Jake smirked inwardly when he thought of a good present for Traviq.

After they finished their ice cream, the group headed back to the hotel. Leti still wanted to hit the treadmill. But Logan pointed out she just needed to piss off the cops and run from them like she used to do. That comment earned him a light tap to the top of his head from her. They noticed a blue car driving slowly next to them. Instinct took over and Leti pulled her sons behind her as she and the others stopped. The car stopped and the dark tinted window rolled down.

"Shorty! What it do?" The man in the car was Leti's brother-in-law D-trix.

"D? Holy fuck, what's up?" She smiled when he and two other guys she recognized as Dante and Maniac stepped out of the car.

"Yo, we got tickets to see you kick ass!" Dante laughed, "Sides I got a lady here."

"Okay well this is my brother-in-law D-trix and his homies Dante and Maniac. Guys they're John Cena, Alvin Burke, Paul Wight, Anthony Carelli, Olyeg Prudius, and Jake Hager." Leti introduced them to each other.

"Cool, so who you fightin' Shorty?" D-trix asked.

"Randy Orton." John answered for her.

"Damn! You gonna be okay?" Maniac asked.

"Fo' sho'. But I gotta get back so see ya at the show, I might see if I can get you guys backstage." Leti hugged D-trix then went back to the hotel.

* * *

Paul and the others took Logan and Traviq out to the hotel pool for Leti while she went back to the gym. She couldn't swim so she wanted to stay away from the pool. She got onto a treadmill and began to run. She listened to her ipod as she ran so she didn't notice the group of guys that entered. There were six of them and they glared at her, but she didn't notice. It was the Nexus led by Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) the other five members were David Otunga, Paul Lloyd Jr (Justin Gabriel), Ryan Reeves (Skip Sheffield), Heath Miller (Heath Slater), and Tyrone Evans (Michael Tarver).

"Who's that?" David asked.

"I think that's the SmackDown Superstar Leti." Tyrone answered.

"I still can't believe they're letting a little girl fight men." Stu said, "It's ridiculous."

Leti hopped off the treadmill and nearly jumped when she saw them, "_Orale_, you gotta let people know when yo gon' be behind them. Damn you nearly gave me a fuckin' heart attack."

"Sorry. Why are you here? SmackDown won't be here for another three days." Ryan questioned.

"I'm gonna fight Orton tomorrow." She crossed her arms, "Now get outta my way so I can get my kids."

Leti walked out to the pool and smiled when she saw them having a water war with Jake, John, and Alvin. She couldn't help but check out Jake when he stood in the shallow end of the pool with Traviq. Leti hated herself for it but her mind had a few inappropriate thoughts about him at that mment. Luckily she snapped out of it.

"You guys having fun?" She called out to her sons.

"Yeah mom!" They shouted back.

"Why don't you go put on your swimsuit and join us?" John asked.

"I can't swim." She confessed.

"Why not?" Alvin questioned.

"I'm Mexican not Cuban! My grandparents climbed a fence not swam the ocean."

"Well then how can Logan and Traviq swim?" Jake asked.

"How the hell should I know?" She laughed.

* * *

Leti sat in catering with John, Alvin, Paul, Randy, and R-Truth waiting for the match between Leti and Randy. It was the Main Event. Brianna and Stephanie Garcia (Brie and Nikki Bella) were going to keep an eye out on Logan and Traviq for Leti when she's wrestling. Randy had some concerns about fighting her but she assured him that she's fought larger guys and on occaision she's even fought three-on-one too.

"Sorry in advance if I embarrass you by kicking your ass. Just don't go easy on me. You need to fight like it's John or Miz you're fighting." Leti said as she sipped her water.

"Fine but try not to cut up my face. My wife likes it the way it is." Randy responded.

"Deal but no hair pulling." She smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Well we have had a great show so far. Sheamus defeated the Miz despite Alex Riley trying to interferre and, Cena and Chris Masters won against Ted DiBiase and Jack Swagger." Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"That's right Jerry. Let's not forget the Triple Threat match between Big Show, R-Truth, and Chris Jericho." Michael Cole added, "Now up next is the Main Event! The Viper Randy Orton versus the newset and controversial Superstar to the SmackDown brand, Leti Doberman."

"How can she be controversial?" King asked.

"She's a five-foot-six woman fight men that are over six feet tall! She shouldn't be fighting them because it's not fair. She should be fighting other wo-" Cole was cut off by _Ridin'_ being played.

Leti came walking out with Montel Vontavious Porter. Like always she wore a pair of baggy pants, Vans, and a black sportsbra. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. She and MVP shook hands with a few fans as they walked down to the ring. MVP stood at ringside as Leti entered the ring and did a small dance which included the Harlem Shake and Walk It Out. Soon _Voices_ began to play and the crowd went insane. Randy Orton walked slowly down to the ring glaring at Leti. He entered the ring and stood on the second turnbuckle and did his Legend Killer pose.

They stood facing each other as they waited for the bell to ring. When it did they locked up but Randy managed to push her back. He then delivered a dropkick but Leti grabbed his foot by the ankle and pushed him away. While he tried to regain his balance, she kicked both of his feet out from under him. He fell onto his back which allowed her to perform the Dogbite. Randy sat up coughing and holding his stomach from the move. Leti stood behind him and performed the Rabies Shot to the back of his head. She went for a roundhouse kick but he moved out of the way.

Randy then dropkicked her. While she suffered from the strength of the blow, he managed to throw her into a backbreaker. Leti cried out in pain and held her back but he then gave her a Rope Hung DDT. She was in a lot of pain but still kicked out when he went for the pin. She managed to have enough energy to pull off another Rabies Shot, stunning him temporarily. This allowed Leti to move away so she cold try to recover. After a minute she ran at him but ended up getting caught in the RKO. She hit the mat and Randy went for the pin once again but she kicked out much to everyone's suprise. MVP continued to cheer on Leti as she stood up.

She tried to deliver another Rabies Shot but he moved out of the way. She hit the mat and he went for the Wrenching Chinlock. But she wouldn't tap out. She was able to get to her feet and to everyone's utter amazement, she flipped him over her shoulders. She went for the pin but he kicked out. She tried for a clothesline but got caught in another RKO. Randy went for the pin and got it. He won the match.

However Nexus ran into the ring and attacked both him and the fallen Leti. Montel jumped into the ring to help Randy and Leti fight Nexus. John Cena, R-Truth, and Jack Swagger ran out as well. No one noticed Leti's two sons Logan and Traviq run out to try and get their mom out of the ring while Nexus was preoccupied with MVP, Randy, John, Jack, and R-Truth. Traviq climbed into the ring while Logan stood at ringside.

Skip Sheffield was knocked back by R-Truth's kick and accidently pushed Traviq. The small boy fell out of the ring and hit his wrist on the ground, spraining it. He cried out in pain. Leti's eyes snapped open when she heard her son's pained voice. She was a mother and protecting her child came first. She quickly sat up and saw him at ringside crying while he held his wrist. Logan was holding him and pointed to Skip. Intense rage filled her as she glared at him. Her nickname was Attack Dog for a reason.

Leti jumped up and tackled Skip down. She proceeded to punch him in the face and neck. She stood up only to drop down onto his head with her knees. She punched and kicked him savagely. She even was able to pick him up and slam him back down onto the mat. The look in Leti's eyes was one of bloodlust. The rest of Nexus and the other wrestlers looked at her slightly afraid. They half expected her to be foaming at the mouth. After a few minutes, Jack and John managed to pull her off of Skip as the Nexus pulled him out of the ring. The five other guys of the group carried him out of there as fast as possible. Leti broke free from Jack and John and ran to her sons. She was joined by MVP and Jack. The latter picked up Traviq and carried him backstage with Leti, Logan, and MVP following him.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"That's why I told you to stay away from the ring! You two could get hurt!" Leti exclaimed as she wiped away a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry mommy. We were trying to help you. Ow!" Traviq sniffled as the trainers wrapped his wrist. None of them noticed the camera men recording what was happening.

"Thanks for helping to bring him back here and for helping out in the ring." She said to Jake and kissed him on his cheek.

"No problem. Anytime you need me just let me know. Even if it's to keep Nexus away." He answered with a light blush.

"Okay. And if you need someone at ringside to help even out the odds you can always ask me. I'd be happy to help." She smiled.

"Alright. See you later Leti. Hope your wrist gets better soon Trav, and tell Logan I said bye."Jake smiled and kissed her on her cheek as well.

"Bye!" She blushed.

She and Traviq walked back to catering to get Logan. They saw Nexus sitting at one of the tables with Ryan holding a bag of ice onto his face. They looked nervous when they saw her. She just glared at them and walked over to Alvin, Randy, John and Logan. John offered to drive them back to the hotel but Jake walked in and insisted on driving them.

Logan couldn't help but be happy. He didn't show it though. His mom and Jake seemed to like each other now. All Logan had to do was figure out to turn that like into love.

**A/n: So how was it? Please recommend a Superstar for her to fight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Here is nine for you all! This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers and friends Miss-RKO, Black Voodoo, Nexusdiva, and Y2Erin. Please go read their stories. They are great writers and their stories are amazing! NOTE: I have just found out that Kaval's name is Brandon not Brian, my fault so sorry! I will now use that.**

**I don't own anyone but Leti and her family. BTW Who would you like to see Leti fight next?**

* * *

Jake smiled as he left the store. He spent the last two hours searching and buying the perfect gift for Leti Ramirez's son Traviq. His birthday was on that very same day. Leti had taken him and her other son Logan to Universal Studios Orlando and would be back at the hotel in two hours. The other SmackDown Superstars and Divas rented out one of the large dinning rooms of the hotel and decorated it for Traviq's birthday. Only Leti didn't even know about it.

Jake went up to the hotel room he was sharing with his friend Nick and wrapped up the present. He didn't know what caused him to go out and buy a gift for Leti's son. He didn't really like her that much, did he? Jake figured it was because of the storyline they were in; despite the fact that he didn't even need a script to know what to say to appear to like her. He liked alot of things about her and respected her. And after the night before he was also a little bit afraid of her. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Jake asked his boss's daughter.

"The storyline. You and Leti will do two more backstage segments where you flirt before you two agree to date." She said before leaving.

Jake sighed before going back into his room and changed into a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Everyone besides John Cena, Randy, Alvin, and Paul were going to dress up. They obviously did not know how Traviq and Logan were. John and Alvin had bought a few Nerf guns so there was going to be a war. He laughed quietly to himself at the thought.

* * *

Leti walked into the hotel and took off the sunglasses she was wearing. She and her sons just got back from Universal Studios with Traviq and Logan carrying all their souvenirs. Before he left for home D-trix had given her four hundred dollars so she could spend it on her sons. She crossed her arms over her new Betty Boop Shady Lady T-shirt she bought after Traviq accidently spilt his soda on her. Both Logan and Traviq had gotten several shirts and stuffed dinosaur dolls from the theme park as saw Alvin waiting for them in the lobby.

"How was Universal?" Alvin asked.

"It was amazing! We had sooo much fun! Right Logan?" Traviq smiled.

"Hell yeah! The Harry Potter part was cool!" Logan added.

"Great. Now you three need to come with me." Alvin said.

"Why?" Leti frowned.

"Just follow me." He led them to the rented dinning room. No sooner did they enter the room, everyone jumped up and shouted "Suprise! Happy birthday Traviq!"

"Wow! Thanks!" He smiled at the set up for his birthday. Everyone besides Cody Runnels and Drew McIntyre were there.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Leti chuckled.

"We wanted to." Oscar replied.

Traviq ran over to his presents and started to open them. John and Alvin each had given him two Nerf blasters, Randy got him his own WWE title belt replica with his name on it, Mark and Michelle gave him the X Men movie trilogy, Paul had gotten him the Over the Limit action figures, Randy got him the RAW Money in the Bank playset, and Brandon and Kofi got him the FlexForce figures. The last one was a bit large. The tag said it was from Jake; so Traviq ripped open the paper and his eyes widened to the size of baseballs. It was a Playstation 3 with three games including SmackDown vs RAW 2011. The birthday boy turned to him.

"Thank you!" Traviq launched himself at Jake, who caught the boy in a hug.

"You're welcome. But you got to share with your brother." He laughed.

"Yeah no problem! Thank you!" Traviq and Logan each grabbed a Nerf blaster and so did John and Alvin.

The four guys loaded their guns with the foam darts and started to shoot at each other. The others had to dodge out of the way, with the women regretting wearing heels and dresses and the men regretting wearing dress shoes and button up shirts. Leti couldn't help but smile at her sons having so much fun with other people, something they really didn't do since they were homeschooled. Even when she took them to the parks they didn't really want to play with the other kids because they often got made fun of for being homeschooled. She looked over at Jake and couldn't help but smile. He went and spent so much money on her kids when he didn't have to.

"Jake, thanks for getting them that." She said.

"It was his birthday, so I thought I'd get him something he'd really like." He smiled.

"Well thanks again. Momma Jones, his father's mother, had already got him the chain a while back so now I gotta give it to him." She pulled a box out of her backpack, "Trav Momma Jones got you somethin'!"

"Nana got me a gift? Cool!" The young boy ran to his mother and Jake and took the small box. He opened it and smiled at the chain, "Logan look I got a chain!"

"That's dope! Now we both got one." Logan smirked, which his brother returned. Both boys began to sing Jibbs's _Chain Hang Low_.

_Do your chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the floor  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platnium, is it gold  
Could you throw it over your shoulda  
If you hot it make you cold  
Do your chain hang low_

Leti rolled her eyes at her sons while everyone laughed at them. Her hand went to the thin gold chain she wore. On that chain hung a locket with her sons' photos in it and her engagement ring from Darren. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Paul.

"We're gonna have the kitchen bring out the cake now." He smiled.

"Okay sure. MC Lo and DJ Trav knock off with the singin' or you ain't gettin' cake!" She chuckled. The two boys stopped in mid verse just as the cake was rolled out.

The cake was huge, nearly four layers and decorated to look like a wrestling ring. There were ten candles on the top already lit. Everyone sang happy birthday to him and he blew out the candles. Before they could cut the cake, Logan and Brandon pushed Traviq's face into a corner of the cake. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, especially when Traviq said he had cake up his nose.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Leti stretched backstage. Her and Alvin had a Triple Threat Tag team Match that night against Cody and Drew and Anthony and Olyeg. That match was to determine the Number one contenders to go up against The Hart Dynasty for the WWE Tag Team Championship title. Leti wanted that title because it would be the first step in becoming the World Heavyweight Champ, something she really wanted despite weighting less than all of her would be opponents.

Traviq and Logan promised to stay backstage so they wouldn't get hurt again. There were a few RAW Superstars there as well, and much to her displeasure so was Nexus. However they knew to stay away from her kids because they didn't want to have her beat the hell out of them like she did to Ryan. In fact they apologized several times since then.

"Miz is out there braggin'." Alvin rolled his eyes as he watched the monitor.

"Well then, I'll shut him up." She smirked and walked out before he could stop her.

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

* * *

"I'm better than all of these so called 'Superstars'. I mean here on SmackDown they have a little girl fighting grown men. They truely are a sad bunch for getting beat by a weak little girl. That would never happen to me, and I'll tell you why. It's because I'm the Miz and I'm Aw-" The Miz was cut off by Leti Doberman's entrance theme.

She walked down the ramp and was met with applause from the crowd. She smiled as she climbed into the ring with a mic in hand.

"I'm some weak little girl? What, you lookin' in a mirror homie? Cuz I know you ain't callin' me weak dawg. I could beat you and your lil boy toy Alex Riley like you was a bug." She snapped as she glared at him.

"Really, Doberman? Really?" Miz asked, "Let's find out!" He ran at her.

Leti quickly gave him a Rabies Shot, and dropkicked Alex Riley. Before the two could get her again, MVP and Big Show ran out as well. Miz and A-Ri fled from the ring as Leti laughed at them. Before going backstage Miz gave Leti one more glare. Both Leti and MVP stayed in the ring for their match was about to start. Santino and Vladimir as well as Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre were in the ring.

It was Leti, Santino, and Cody in first. When the bell rang, Cody went for Leti. She quickly gave him a Big Boot to his chest knocking him back. Santino then gave Cody a Jawbreaker. Cody then tagged in Drew who went after Leti as well. It was no secret they hated each other. Leti gave him a Rabies Shot and Santino tagged in Kozlov who gave the Chosen One a Scoop Powerslam. Unfortunately Drew got up and attack Leti, while Cody had attacked MVP so she couldn't tag out.

Kozlov tried to protect her while Santino tried to help MVP. But McIntyre was relentless. He managed to get past Kozlov and gave Leti a Big Boot and his Future Shock as well as a Snap Suplex. Drew then gave Kozlov the Future Shock as well. No one noticed the Miz run out into the ring and hit her with his Money in the Bank briefcase on the back of her head knocking her out, which allowed Drew to get the pin.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"I'm gonna kill Mizanin!" Leti growled as she sat in catering holding a bag of ice to her head. Because of his interferance she and Alvin weren't the ones to fight the Hart Dynasty.

"Chill Leti. You'll get him on Monday." Alvin smirked.

"You're right. I have to go do a segment for my storyline. Later." Leti walked away.

She found Jake standing near her locker room as the camera crew started to set everything up. She tried to smile but was still pissed off at Miz for what he did.

"Ready for our segment?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I wish they'd let me kill Miz first." She answered.

"I want to hurt him too but that can wait." Jake said as the camera crew motioned for them to start.

* * *

Leti Doberman found Jack Swagger waiting for her outside her locker room. When he saw her he quickly walked over to her.

"Are you okay? I saw whay happened." Jack looked at her with worry as he gently touched the back of her head.

"Yeah, it just twinges a bit. I hate the Miz so much right now." She sighed and flinched.

"Sorry! Aww man you're most likely going to have a headache in the morning. Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Or see if Big Show could watch your kids so you can relax tonight?"

"Naw, I've had worst trust. I got shot when I was sixteen so nothing compares to that pain." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to have to hurt him as well because he hurt you." Jack smiled.

* * *

Leti sat in the passenger side of Alvin's car as they drove back to the hotel. Logan and Traviq were asleep in the backseat so Leti had called Jake to help them carry the two boys up to Leti's room. Leti stayed up and listened to music while she was in deep thought.

She couldn't understand what was going on. Her heart always sped up when she looked at Jake, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him do so, and she loved how he was so nice to her kids. But others were nice to them, so how come she felt different when it came to Jake? She continued to think about it as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being short but I really tried to get this out for today. Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: ****PURPLE PANDAS!**** Now that I have your attention, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE LETI FIGHT NEXT! Please! Or I will unleash the Taco Zombies on you! (Yes, I'm very hyper thanks for noticing) **

**Dedicated to Y2Erin, Miss-RKO, Nexusdiva, RKOMizfit, and Black Voodoo for helping me with the idea in this chapter. Please go check out their stories Wresting Preschool (Y2Erin), A Chance to be with Rachel (Miss-RKO), WWE Heartache/WWE Trials (Nexusdiva), Dream Come True (RKOMizfit), and Nexus or Against Us/Wicked and Perverse (Black Voodoo) because they're really good!**

* * *

Leti swatted Traviq's hand away from her nachos. They were in Boston and were at a Red Sox game. Since the Dodgers weren't there, Leti and her sons were cheering for the home team against the Yankees. Logan had warned the other Superstars and Divas of how his mom got when watching baseball: she'd cuss out the umpire, eat a fifth of her own body weight in junk food, and often got into physical fights with a fan of the opposing team which resulted in her being forcibly removed from the arena; no one wanted to go in case the latter happened.

"What the fuck ump, that wasn't an out! You're fucking blind you jackass!" Leti shouted when the umpire made the call.

"Mom, can we please leave before you get into it with someone? Please?" Logan begged.

"Yo hold up, I wanna see this." She argued, glancing at her son.

"Mom! Please!" Logan grabbed her arm causing her to look at him. She saw the worry in his eyes since he knew how she was at the stadiums.

"Aiight...let's go." She sighed and gave her son a small smile, "Sides they losin' anyway."

They left the baseball stadium and ended up driving to the park. Leti was happy she had bought a football and soccerball earlier that morning before they went to the stadium. Traviq sat down at a picnic table and watched his mom and brother play soccer. He was better at football so he waited to play against his mom. Leti may not have looked like it, but she could throw a football pretty well. Plus Traviq and Logan didn't have a father who could teach them since he died when Logan was three.

Traviq was holding his mother's phone when it rang. He checked the Caller ID and was happy that it said Jake was calling. He smiled when he answered.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Traviq smiled.

"_Hey Trav, where's your mom?_"

"She's playing soccer with Logan. We left the stadium and are at the park a few blocks away from the hotel."

"_Cool I can be there in a few minutes._"

"Aiight, later."

"_See you later._"

Traviq didn't tell his mom because he wanted to suprise her when Jake got there. The young boy spotted him after ten minutes walking towards them. Unfortunately neither Leti nor Logan did and kicked the ball, accidently hitting Jake in the face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Jake, I didn't see you!" Leti apologized with a horrified look on her face.

"It's okay, I don't blame you." He replied back holding his nose.

"Here let me see it. I have had several busted noses in my life and two hyper as hell boys so I know what to do." She said as she looked at his nose, "It's not bleeding so I guess it's just bruised."

"Good. So are you going to mess with Mike's match tonight?" He looked at her while Logan and Traviq tossed the football back and forth.

"Yeah, me and Dylan have a plan. We're also gonna get Kevin (Alex Riley) as well. You gotta see it." She chuckled.

"Yeah they ain't gon' know what hit their punk asses." Logan added.

"Really? Okay now I have to see it." Jake smiled.

* * *

Leti and Dylan Postl were standing backstage twenty minutes before the show going over their plan. The Miz was in the main event against John Cena, so they were also John's unknow insurance policy for him to win. However Theodore Long had a promo before the matches and because they were on RAW, there was a chance that Nexus would attack him so he asked Leti to be his bodyguard.

"Okay so we sneak out during the promo that Orton is doing and hide under the ring, got it?" Leti said to Dyan.

"Yeah, got it. Then I distract Miz." He smiled.

"This'll be good. he gonna be made a fool." she added. Teddy Long walked over to them.

"Hello Leti, ready to go out there?" He asked.

"Fo' sho', let's go." She shrugged a shoulder.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW here in Boston. I am michael Cole and with me is WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler. We have an exciting show tonight."

"That we do Cole. After last week on SmackDown, the Miz attacked Leti Doberman costing her and MVP their chance at competing for the WWE Tag Team title against the Hart Dynasty. According to what was heard backstage, she was very mad and swore to get him back." King added.

"Yeah but she messed up his promo so they're even. She needs anger management."

Before King could argue _MacMillitant_ began to play. The arena quieted down as Teddy Long walked out from backstage with Leti Doberman. They walked down to the ring. He looked around while Leti cracked her knuckles.

"Well after what happened on SmackDown to our lovely Attack Dog, all I got to say is that the Miz is a punk. Also I have decided that Nexus is banned from being on SmackDown. We have the Big Show, MVP, Jack Swagger, Rey Mysterio, and of course Leti here as our own Anti-Nexus group." Teddy smiled, but it fell from his face when 12 Stones's _We Are One_ began to play.

Nexus, led by Wade Barrett, walked out. They stood in a single file line staring at Teddy and Leti. The latter moved infront of the former, her maternal instincts had kicked in and they told her to protect him. Barrett had a mic in his hand.

"Ban Nexus from SmackDown? Now that is a very very idiotic notion. And we'll show you why." He dropped the mic and they ran down to the ring.

Leti ran to meet them as John Cena, R-Truth, John Morrison, Mark Henry, and Randy Orton ran out to help stop them. Leti made a bee-line for Barrett before Cena could get to him. She gave him a dropkick to his stomach. When he was doubled over she gave him a Rabies Shot. Cena took over for her and started to fight Barrett so she went after Otunga. She gave him a Rabies Shot before backing away. Leti waited until he started to get up and ran at him giving him a Hurricanrana Driver throwing the man down onto the ramp hard. Mark Henry gave Sheffied the World's Strongest Slam.

Leti left the fight and helped Teddy get out of there without getting hit.

"Well Cole it looks like the Attack Dog just became a Guard Dog." King said as they fight broke up, Nexus losing to the RAW wrestlers.

"You're right King."

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"Are you okay Teddy?" Leti asked the elderly man.

"I'm fine Leti. Thank you." He smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled.

Jake ran up to Leti to check on her. He, Logan, and Traviq were worried when Nexus showed up. He was impressed by the move she used on Otunga. Jake never thought she could pull one of those off.

It was almost time for the main event match. Leti and Dylan both waited until it was time for them to sneak out and hide under the ring.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Well now it's time for the main event, the Miz versus John Cena." Cole said.

"I hope Cena can beat that arrogant Miz and finally shut him up." King added as John Cena ran out into the ring. Then Miz and Alex Riley walked out.

Before the bell could ring starting the match, something strange happened to Riley. Something or someone grabbed his ankles and pulled him under the ring. His screaming from being pulled under was instantly stopped. The Miz jumped out of the ring and went to look under the ring to see what had happened, but before he could Hornswoggle ran out from under the ring. He ran around Miz in a circle causing the Superstar to turn his back to the spot where Riley went under. Suddenly, Leti Doberman came out from under the ring, steel chair in hand and hit the Miz. Luckily Cena distracted the ref so it wasn't ened in a disqualificaton.

Leti and Hornswoggle ran backstage laughing at what they did.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"That was perfect. I bet John whoops his ass!" Leti aughed.

"Let me know the next time you want to do that again it was fun." Dylan said as he walked away.

Alvin and R-Truth walked over to her and the three of them went over to the closest monitor to watch what was left of John's match. Cena had put Miz in the Attitude Adjustment followed by the 5 Knuckle Shuffle and got the pin. After the ref got to three, Kevin crawled out from under the ring the best he could seeing as his hands and feet were bound with tape over his mouth.

"I can't believe you and Dylan did that to him." R-Truth chuckled.

"Well it was necessary so I can mess up Mizanin without any problems." She smirked. "By the way, where are my kids?"

"Don't worry they're aroung here somewhere and safe." Alvin assured her. Unfortunately he was only half right.

Logan and Traviq walked down one of the many hallways that were backstage tossing their football back and forth between them. They didn't notice Cody or Drew utl they bumped into them. Both men looked down at the boys with disgust and anger evident on their faces.

"Well, well, well...The bitch's little bastards." Drew said, his accent heavy due to his anger.

"Don't call our mom a bitch you fuckin' pussy! I'll fuck you up so bad your fat ass heffer of a mother won't know it's you!" Logan snapped.

"Someone's going to have to teach you to watch your mouth!" Cody growled as he and Drew slammed the two boys into the wall and were about to punch them.

Before they could hit them, both Drew and Cody were tackled down. It was Jake! He proceeded to punch Cody but Drew kicked him. Then both Drew and Cody started punching and kicking him. Logan and Traviq ran to get help and ended up finding their mom, Alvin, and R-Truth. Traviq was crying when they ran up to them, scared about what almost happened to them. Leti was immediately on edge when she saw her child crying.

"Trav, baby, what happened?" She demanded.

"Mom it's Jake you gotta help him!" Logan exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Just come on!" Logan led them back down the hallway to where Cody and Drew were attacking Jake.

Leti ran at Drew, grabbed him by his hair, and threw him into the wall. Alvin and Truth pulled Cody off of Jake while Logan and Traviq tended to him. She started punching him multiple times in the stomach until several stagehands had to pull her away. Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter ran up to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince demanded.

"Sir, me and Trav were walking down this hallway when we bumped into Drew and Cody. They called us bastards and our mom a bitch so I called them out on being pussies and told them I'd fuck them up. They slammed us into the wall and would have hit us if Jake didn't tackle them down. They started attacking him so we go our mom and she came and started whoopin' Drew's ass." Logan explained. Leti's eyes widened and she looked at Jake. He had saved her kids.

"Drew and Cody, my office now!" Vince stormed off with Drew and Cody following.

"Let's get him to the trainers." Hunter sighed as he and Alvin helped Jake walk to the trainers.

Leti and her sons walked to catering. She was quiet due to her being in deep thought. She thought about how Jake helped her sons, how he has been nice to them. Then it hit her. She new why she felt different about Jake than she did about her other male friends. She liked Jake. Actually she was falling for him.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for it being short but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it if I get some suggestions about who Leti should fight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: Okay so here is number eleven! Dedicated to my awesome friends and reviewers Miss-RKO, Nexusdiva, Black Voodoo, and Y2Erin; all of whom have helped me with some ideas for this chapter so please go and read their stories because they are great authors.**

**Okay so the request for the next match is Wade Barrett while Leti still fueds with The Miz. If you have a suggestion on who she should fight next, please let me know in your review.**

* * *

Leti looked for Jake the next morning in the hotel gym. Later on they had a flight to San Diego and she had something to ask him. Since the day before when he saved Logan and Traviq, she had wanted to thank him and possibly see about them going to a club for drinks. Plus she wanted to tell him that thanks to a friend of Momma Jones' that worked for the FBI, Leti no longer had a warrant. She felt as if she were walking on air due to her happiness. She found Jake lifting weights with Nick spotting him.

"Hey Jake." She smiled.

"Hey Leti, what's up? How's Logan and Trav?" Jake asked with concern evident on his face.

"They're okay, just still a little shaken...um, hey I wanted to thank you for saving them." Leti bit her lip shyly.

"No problem. I'd take a bullet for those boys." He shrugged.

"Really? Wow...would you like to go out when we get to San Diego?" She blurted out.

"Seriously? Yeah that'd be great. How about I make the arrangements for it? "

"Sure. I don't really know anything fancier than Carrows or Coco's anyway." She grinned.

"Alright then. See you on the plane." Jake returned the grin as she walked out.

She had a dreamy smile on her face as she walked back to her hotel room to make sure her sons were all packed up. They were still a little shaken after the little incident, but Vince had fined both Drew and Cody heavily. She entered the suite and chuckled lightly when she saw both boys sitting on one suitcase trying to close it but with no luck.

"Need help?" She smirked.

"Shut up." Both boys grumbled at their mother, who just laughed.

* * *

The flight was a bit chaotic. Despite Leti's protests Paul gave Traviq several candybars and the young boy couldn't sit still for a minute. Luckily Kofi and Oscar were able to keep him preoccupied for his mother while Logan studied his Algebra. Logan was glad that his mom was good in math so she often helped him.

"Hey mom, I need your help with this problem." Logan called from his seat next to Jake three rows ahead from her.

"Sure baby." Leti walked over to him, "What's the question?"

"It's 5(-3x-2)-(x-3)=-4(4x+5)+13, I need to solve." He said.

"Baby this is easy. First multiply the factors, then group like terms." She smiled.

"So it's -15x-10-x+3=-16x-20+13? Then...I get -16x-7=-16x-7. Then what?" Logan looked up at her after following the first two steps.

"Yeah, then add 16x+7 to both sides." Leti smiled.

"So it's 0=0. Thanks mom!"

"You're good at math. I thought you'd be good at history or Language Arts." Jake looked at her impressed.

"Yeah it's a suprise to everyone but I loved math when I was a kid. It came easy to me." She shrugged.

"Cool. I can't wait til we get to San Diego, I found the perfect place for our date." Jake smiled.

"Really? You guys are going out?" Logan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and he looked back and forth between the man sitting next to him and his mother.

"It's one date, after we'll see if we want to go out again." Jake explained. Leti blushed at his statement; he basically said he would want to go out again.

They arrived in San Diego by that night. Leti was happy to be back in warm and sunny California. But she was upset because after his burst of hyperness, Traviq had crashed from the sugar rush and was now asleep. Fortunately Jake offered to carry him for her to their hotel. He carried the boy up to Leti's suite before leaving for his room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Leti was in the gym the next morning watching Logan as he lifted the twenty-five pound free-weights. Traviq was sitting on the floor against the wall feeling miserable, an after-effect from the several candybars he had eaten the day before. She smiled at her oldest son as he completed two fifteen repititions with the weights. She was paying so much attention to her son, she again didn't notice the wrestlers that made up Nexus enter the gym. Luckily Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, and Paul were in the gym as well. The group walked over to the mother and sons since the small family of three were by the weights.

"Why do you waste your time training him? He probably won't even get into the Independant Circuit if he's anything like you." Stu said.

"Yeah, cuz if he's anything like me he'll get into the WWE without a doubt." She snapped back, stepping towards the Englishman ready to get into his face.

"Whoa easy girl. He just meant that temper of yours and your attitude at times." David explained, trying to diffuse the possible fight.

"Mom calm down. If you don't I'm throwing away your cigs, aiight?" Logan said to help David out.

"Fine...but I want my cigs in my pocket before we leave cuz I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." Leti replied.

"Damn, and that's far too. Okay well they're in your jacket. So are you calm or do we need to get you a beer?" The twelve year old looked at his mother.

"No beer, I need to stop 'fore I get a beer belly. Like the Nexus here." She smirked and pointed at the men.

All of the Nexus quickly looked down at their stomaches before several of them glared at Leti for she basically insulted them. One by one the members of Nexus walked to different parts of the gym. Instead of staying, Leti and her sons left because they all knew that Leti would fight them at some point. But also because they needed to get ready to go shopping. The Divas overheard Jake mention the date and they wanted to help Leti find the perfect outfit for it. After that they had the show where Leti and the other Superstars were to fight Nexus.

* * *

Leti followed the Divas into the boutique and looked around. There were alot of very nice yet expensive dresses and shoes everywhere. She began to feel a little overwhelmed by it all; even more so when Layla pushed her into the dressing room while the other girls tossed dresses over the door to Leti. She tried on the dresses but so far didn't like the colors. The dresses were mostly green, gold, and purple; colors that she wasn't fond of.

"Can you guys get me dresses in black, white, or dark blue? These colors just aren't doin' it for me." Leti called through the door.

"No problem." Layla smiled.

While the Divas searched for dresses they thought she would like, Logan and a now fully recovered Traviq managed to find a dress they knew she would like. It was a simple black dress with one-inch thick straps, a sweetheart neckline, and would end at mid-thigh. Traviq spotted a craft store across the street and hoped it had a Bedazzler for the idea he and Logan had for the dress.

"Mom, we found a dress but you need a Bedazzler to finish it." Logan said as he handed the dress to his mother after she opened the door an inch.

"Thank you Logan I love it!"

They got back to the hotel after getting the bedazzler from the craft store and Leti told the Divas what Traviq had told her to do to the dress and they loved it as well. Leti stayed in her room while Logan and Traviq went to the hotel restaurant with Alvin while she put the rhinestones on the straps, hem, and necline of the dress to make it look much more appealing. She wanted to make Jake's eyes pop when he saw her in it later on that night after SmackDown. Thankfully Oscar and Angie insisted on having Logan and Traviq spend the night so they can have the entire morning to play with Dominik.

* * *

Leti stood in the locker room she was sharing with Paul, Alvin, Jake, Oscar, and Phil Brooks (CM Punk). They all talking about which Nexus member they would like to fight.

"I call dibs on Bennett. The jackass pissed me off today and I would like to bust in his face." Leti said.

"Aw, I wanted to fight him." Paul laughed while pretending to whine, "I guess I'll have to fight Reeves."

"Hey ladies first." Alvin smirked, "I'll get Evans."

"Why should you get to fight Bennett? He's alot larger than you both height and weight wise." Phil said.

"Hey, I have fought bigger guys than him! One time I took on three guys and two hood rats and still whooped their asses." Leti laughed.

"Oh my god, really?" Jake chuckled, "Hey I call Miller or Lloyld. You can have Otunga, Phil."

"I'll fight Lloyld since he's a high flyer as well." Oscar suggested.

"Okay then, hopefully I get to shut him up." Leti cracked her knuckles, "Oh, by the way Jake I got the most perfect dress for our date after the show! It's gorgeous!"

"Well then I hope you like the restaurant I found." He smiled.

"Do you two want us to leave the room for a while? I mean, if you wanna be all lovey we'll bounce." Alvin said to Leti and Jake.

"Shut up." Jake responded while blushing.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! We are live in San Diego, California. I'm Todd Grisham, and with me is Matt Striker."

"We're joined with Michael Cole from RAW. Tonight we have an amazing match up of fights between the Nexus and several SmackDown Superstars including the beautiful and talented female Superstar Leti 'the Attack Dog' Doberman. Followed by John Cena versus the Miz." Striker added.

"Doberman needs too consider switching over to being a Diva. I mean, she is a featherweight compared to these Superstars and it's an insult for them to fight her." Cole replied.

_We Are One_ by 12 Stones played and the Nexus walked out and down to the ring, Wade Barrett had a mic in his hand.

"We were told recently that we were banned from SmackDown, and Theodore Long even had a team to fight us. That this 'Anti-Nexus' group will beat us and keep us away. That won't happen! We control RAW and soon we will run SmackDown as well!" Barrett said, just before _MacMillitant_ began to play.

"Wade, hold up playa! Now I was serious about you all not being here. Ain't that right?" Teddy smirked as Leti Doberman, Jack Swagger, MVP, CM Punk, Rey Mysterio, and Big Show all walked out, "So you see, since you're here you all gotta fight them."

"Really? You're going to try what Cena did?" Barrett laughed.

"No, cuz you see, playa, each member of Nexus will have a singles match against one of these Superstars. We have already decided on the matches. Rey Mysterio versus Justin Gabriel, CM Punk versus David Otunga, Big Show versus Skip Sheffield, Jack Swagger will fight Heath Slater in a collegiate match, MVP versus Michael Tarver, and last but certainly not least will be you Barrett fighting Leti Doberman." Teddy smiled.

"Wait, are you serious? I have to fight a little girl?" Barrett looked at him incredulously, "I refuse!"

"Scared Barrett?" Much to everyone's surprise John Cena walked out, "I mean yeah, she can probably put you in the hospital; but I thought you were braver than that."

"I'd trade you but I really want to shut him up...yo hold up, so I don't steal your thunder, but how about we team up?" Leti suggested.

"Great idea Leti. We now have a tag match of John Cena and Leti Doberman versus Wade Barrett and the Miz. Alex Riley and the rest of Nexus will be banned from ringside. And...it will be a Steel Cage Match!" Teddy said.

"Actually, Teddy it can't." Leti argued.

"Now why is that?" Teddy looked confused.

"Because I'm Mexican, they're white, and we're gonna be surrounded by a giant fence. Who do you think will win?" Leti pointed to herself, "I'll be over that fence before they can blink."

"Well then, it will be an Extreme Rules Tag Match then." Teddy laughed.

"Perfect." Leti smirked maliciously at Barrett.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

Leti and the others watched what was happening on the monitor in catering. So far Oscar had won with the 619. Phil was with the trainers; his math against Otunga did not end well for he was beaten severly, Otunga was very tough. Paul also won against Reeves, it was a close match too. At that moment they were watching Jake's match against Heath. Jake was winning and Leti kept smiling as she cheered him on.

"Go Jake! Come on baby, beat him!" She squealed. She did so even louder when he won the match.

"Damn you must really be into him." John chuckled at her behavior.

"Does that mean we might have a new daddy? Cuz in that case: Oh Hell No!" Logan added.

"Both of you shut up 'fore you get fucked up." She smirked.

"Whatever, you ain't gon' do anything." Logan chuckled.

Jake walked over to them as Alvin left for his match. He stood behind Leti and draped his arms over her, causing her to jump and move away shrieking.

"Jake! You're all sweaty! Great now I got _your_ sweat on me, nasty." She shuddered.

"So? How wold you like me to get my sweat on you?" Jake gave her a playful smirk as he winked at her.

"If my kids weren't here right now I'd tell you." She said in a suggestive manner.

"Mom we all know what you mean. You wanna tap him." Logan laughed, which caused Leti to gently slap the back of his head.

Alvin lost his match much to everyone's displeasure. So Leti and John went to the Gorilla position and waited until it was time for them to go out and fight Miz and Bennett.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

It was the Main Event. First _Ridin'_ began to play and Leti Doberman walked out. She did the C-walk all the way down to the ring. She climbed in and did her small dance. This time it was Popping and the Walk It Out. After that John's music played and he joined her in the ring. Soon the Miz walked out to his music followed by Wade Barrett.

John and Leti decided that she would fight first against the Miz. The moment the bell rang, she ran at Miz and quickly gave him a roundhouse kick to his face. She then grabbed his arm and Irishwipped him into her and John's corner. John held the Miz's arms while she gave him a dropkik to his stomach. John let the Miz go and ran in to stop Barrett from hitting Leti. She didn't take her attention off of Miz because she didn't want to risk him attacking her. But Miz gave her a disus punch to her stomach, causing her to double over and gasp for breath.

Miz pushed her away and ran to his corner where Barrett now stood and tagged him in. John ran bak to their corner but she didn't tag him in. Instead she dove out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from under it. She jumped back in, chair in hand, and tagged John. He took the chair and hit Barrett. The two traded punches for several minutes before they each tagged in their partners.

Leti took the chair and hit the Miz with it. He crumpled to the floor. Leti went to pin him, but Barrett ran in and kicked her in the stomach. Fortunately she was able to kick his legs out from under him. John ran in and gave Wade an Attitude Adjustment. Then both he and Leti smirked at eah other. John gave Wade the 5 Knuckle Shuffle and Leti gave Miz a Ballin' Elbow. Both John and Leti went for the pin on their fallen opponents and won.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

Jake, Logan, and Traviq waited for Leti backstage to congradulate her.

"Mom that was such a great match! You knocked the hell outta Miz!" Traviq smiled.

"Yeah mom, they almost got knocked the fuck out!" Logan added.

"Language, boys." Jake lightly scolded them, "So go get ready. Oscar and Angie are taking the boys now so we can go on our date."

"Alright. You two, behave and no cussing please babies! I want you back at the hotel by two. Vince gave me two weeks vacation so we're going home. Plus I had D-trix sell the Pontiac so now we get to buy a new car."

"Sweet! Is uncle D gonna come and get us?" Logan asked.

Leti opened her mouth to speak but Jake cut her off, "Actually a few of us also have the time off so we're going to LA as well."

"You're coming with us? " Logan smiled when Jake nodded. "Mom go put on the dress now!"

Leti ran to the locker room and grabbed the dress and heels before running to the Divas locker room. After a quick shower, she put on the dress and heels while the Divas quickly did her makeup, dark brown eyeshadow and peach lipstick, and curled her hair. Leti felt a bit odd about wearing the dress. The last dress she wore was a maternity dress when she was pregnant with Logan.

"Are you sure I look good? Cuz I just don't feel like me." Leti looked at herself in the mirror Victoria held up for her.

"You look amazing, just relax." Michelle said.

"Yeah, Jake is gonna love you in that!" Barbara smiled.

Jake knocked on the door to the Divas locker room after he showered and put on a black button up and tan slacks. Logan had told Jake not to try anything or he'll deal with the wrath of the twelve year old. Jake's eyes widened when Leti stepped out. She looked amazing. The dress hugged her body and the rhinestones sparkled in the light.

"Are you ready?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Leti bit her lip.

"A nice French restaurant, you'll love it!" Jake assured her as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

* * *

They drove to the restaurant in Jake's rental car. They got seated almost immediately and Leti tried to act like she knew how to act. Bt the restaurant had extra utensils, everything on the menu was in French, and they were playing music Leti had no idea what it was. She knew she couldn't be herself because to be herself was to eat a burger and crack a few jokes.

Jake also felt out of place. He really didn't know much about Leti other than what she told him and it wasn't much. He didn't know what to ask her or how to act.

"So how did you meet Darren, if you don't mind me asking?" Jake looked at her.

"Not at all, we met at an arcade. I had gotten into it with my dad and left the house." She answered.

"Oh, so when did you graduate school?"

"I didn't. I got a GED cuz I was in juvie. I also had Trav while there." Leti shrugged as the waiter put their plates in front of them.

"You ordered the snails?" Jake looked at her puzzled when she went to take a bite of her food.

"Ew! What the fuck? Those are snails? That's fuckin' nasty!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, you're making a scene!" He hissed as he looked around.

"Take me back to the hotel then!" She snapped.

Jake drove her back to the hotel and she stormed up to her room. She couldn't believe how she acted, and figured that Jake wouldn't want to ask her out again. She quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please give me some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: So here is twelve, whoo! Now I know the date ended badly, but they will have a second go. So i recieved some requests for who she should fight so here is the list: 1) R-Truth, 2) Sheamus, 3) Edge. So thank you RKOMizfit, Miss-RKO, and Nexusdiva for the suggestions!**

**This is dedicated to RKOMizfit, Miss-RKO, Nexusdiva, Black Voodoo, and Y2Erin; you girls rock! Please check out their stories Dream Come True (RKOMizfit), A Chance to With Rachel (Miss-RKO), WWE Trials (Nexusdiva), Nexus or Against Us/Hold on Loosely (Black Voodoo), and Wrestling Preschool (Y2Erin).**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THAT THERE WILL BE SOME ADULT CONTENT WHEN YOU SEE THE (*)!**

* * *

Jake sighed as he put his duffel bag into the trunk of the rental car. He wasn't upset about how his date went, he probably would've done the same thing if he didn't know what anything on the menu was. He was lucky that he managed to convince Leti to still drive with him to LA, Logan and Traviq begging her to travel with him didn't hurt either. Jake smiled when he saw Leti and her sons walking over to him.

"Hey, you three ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Get this, since Jason Reso (Christian) is still out with an injury I was able to convince Vince to let me shorten my vacation to about four days instead. So now I get to fight Truth this friday." Leti smiled. Jake noticed she seemed happier whenever she got to fight, it didn't matter if it was her friend or not.

"Cool, hey we have a promo of us where Alvin catches us kissing. I hope you don't mind, I mean Steph texted me last night and told me to tell you that if you had any problems to call her." Jake explained.

"That's cool." She shrugged, "Do you want to stop by our pad before you go to the hotel? Momma Jones called us to tell us she was making lunch and said you could come as well."

"Sure, I'd like that." He smiled.

Logan smiled to himself as he listened to them. He had hoped their date ended well but when Oscar dropped them off an hour ago he saw that she looked somewhat sad, crushing his hopes. But hearing them talk now, renewed his hope that they might get together.

"Jake, will you help us set up the PS3 when we get home?" Traviq smiled.

"Of course. We can even play football if you want to." He smiled at them from the rearview mirror.

"Awesome! Maybe we can even watch RAW too!" Logan smiled.

"Sure, you guys are fun to hang around with."

"Logan, wake me up when we reach LA. I'm gonna grab some Z's." Leti yawned as she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

The whole drive back to Los Angeles was filled with quiet talking. Jake even swung by the closest Burger King to get the boys some food as they drove. They talked about sports, movies, and music. Jake was suprised to hear that Traviq still loved watching Dr Seuss movies while Logan preferred anything by Tim Burton, his favorite being Frankenweenie. They even told him how their mother loved the films Labyrinth, Neverending Story, and The Dark Crystal.

"Wow, I never would've guessed she liked those." Jake said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, she likes the old 80s-90s movies, even the music. Her favorite song is Tootsie Roll and Next's Too Close." Traviq added, "But if you ask her, she'll say her favorite movie is Duke of Earl, Mi Vida Loca, or American Me; but she never watched those movies more than once unlike Labyrinth or Neverending Story."

"Really?"

"Yep, she still watches them." Logan chuckled, "Damn we've been talking this whole time. Hey mom wake up! We're back in LA."

"Huh? Wha? Oh, damn...you couldn't drive slower?" Leti looked at Jake groggily.

"Sorry." He chuckled, "But the promise of food was too great to ignore."

"Yeah, Momma Jones is a great cook. Of course everytime she tried to teach me, let's just say that it can be classified as Hazardous." Leti chuckled.

"Like we told Alvin, our mom can't sing and she sure as hell can't cook." Logan added.

"Keep talkin' and I'll throw ya little ass out the car." She warned, while giving her son a playful glare.

"All talk." He laughed.

They pulled up to the small three bedroom house as Mabel "Momma" Jones opened the front door to let the dog out. She smiled when she saw her daughter-in-law and two grandsons. She smiled even more when she saw the man Logan told her about get out of the car as well.

"Welcome home!" Mabel smiled and held her arms open pulling Logan and Traviq into a hug.

"Hi Nana!" Both boys said in unison.

"Hey Momma Jones, it's great to be back." Leti hugged her, "This is Jake."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Jones." Jake held out his hand.

"Same here Jake. I must say you are a great fighter." Mabel said as she shook his hand, "Well let's get inside and get you four some food."

Jake followed the small family into the house. He smiled as he looked around the living room. On the end table next to the dark blue sofa were several pictures of Leti, the boys, and a teen boy that must've been Darren. There were other photos on the walls of Leti and him, as well as of Mabel and her three children. He followed them into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Traviq. Leti helped Mabel put the food on the table. Mabel made hamburgers, fries, and macaroni.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

Leti smiled as she closed her cell phone. Victoria had called to tell her that several of the Superstars and Divas were going to a club downtown and wanted to know if she and Jake were gonna go. Leti told her they would and they would meet them there. She looked at Jake as he played SmackDown vs RAW 2011 against Traviq. The young boy was actually beating him in the game. Mostly because Jake had left an hour ago to check into his hotel, so Traviq practiced until he got back.

"Hey Jake, go get ready. We're going out tonight with our friends." Leti smiled.

"Okay, I'll go to the hotel and get ready. I'll be back in like an hour. Logan play for me." Jake handed over the remote and got up and left.

Leti took a deep breath and went to her room. She looked at all of the clothes she owned but none of them looked good to her. She quickly called D-trix's girlfriend, Chantel, to bring over some clothes. Luckily Chantel owned a small boutique in downtown and often offered to give Leti free clothes; also that she lived with D-trix only two blocks away.

Ten minutes later, Chantel walked into Leti's room carrying several boxes. Chantel Hamilton was about five-foot nine without heels, had long black hair with blonde streaks, and dark brown skin with bright green eyes. She placed the boxes on the bed and opened them up to reveal dresses, tops, pants, skirts, and heels. She smiled at Leti.

"Okay so here is the first one." Chantel held up a dress that was black lace-like material with flesh colored material on the chest and skirt.

"Umm...no, that is a bit too much for me." Leti grimaced, but Chantel shrugged and looked for another.

"Okay then how about this?" She held up a white long sleeved off the shoulder midriff top.

"Perfect! I can wear my jeans and heels, thank Chantel!" Leti pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome, now get dressed so I can do your hair and makeup. You're gon' have this Jake guy Logan told me about sprung."

"I'm gonna kill him. 'Sides Jake is just a friend despite how much I like him." She sighed.

"Well then after tonight he's gonna be your man. Now go change!" Chantel ordered.

Leti walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. Chantel had her sit on the bed while she applied the eyeshadow. Chantel used different shades of blue to make a dramatic look before she applied black eyeliner and a pinkish red lipstick with a thin coat of lipgloss over it. Leti looked in the mirror and smiled at how she looked. She quickly added a thin gold chain and two gold plated bracelets. Chantel then quickly cut a few inches off of Let's hair before she curled it, making Leti look very pretty.

"Good lookin' out Chantel." Leti smiled.

"No prob, but you got to try and get this guy 'fore some skank snatches him up instead."

"No drama, I will." Leti said as she put on her heels.

Jake pulled up to the house and walked up to the door. Logan opened it before he could knock and invited him in. For somereason he felt like he was a teenager again picking up his prom date. He smiled at Mabel and Traviq, who were sitting on the sofa. His eyes widened when he saw Leti. She looked amazing! He smiled at her and walked her to the car.

They pulled up to the club and Jake parked the car. They found the other WWE wrestlers in no time and joined them. The Superstars and Divas were Kofi, Brandon, Victoria, Barbara, Layla, Paul, and Alvin.

"Hey! Girl you look great!" Victoria said over the music.

"Thanks, so do you." She smiled.

A waitress came over to them, "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a beer." Leti ordered.

"I'll have a whiskey." Jake said and smirked at her. The waitress in turn checked him out, pissing off Leti.

The waitress brought them their drinks. The wrestlers talked amongst themselves as some of them began going off to dance and ordering more drinks. Leti was getting more pissed off as the waitress continued to come back to their table and flirt with Jake. But then a guy walked over to her. He was pretty good-looking: light tan skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Thomas. What's your name, Beauty?" He smiled.

"Close, it's Leti."

"So do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"She doesn't." Jake snapped. Leti glared at him and saw that he looked pissed off at the guy, causing Thomas to leave.

"I can't believe you." Leti sighed as she downed her third beer.

She smiled when _Temperature_ by Sean Paul began to play. She jumped up and went onto the dance floor. She began to dance by herself earning a few appreciative glances from the other men in the club. Jake was growing angry at the guys checking her out as she moved. He made up his mind over what to do and finished his second whiskey. He stood up and walked over to Leti on the dancefloor just as 50 Cent's _Candy Shop_ began to play. She smiled at him and began to dance with him. As the beat played, they continued to grind against each other. Leti turned around to face Jake and continued to dance with him.

It was either the alcohol or how close they were dancing, but slowly they leaned in and kissed each other. They kiss was deep and full of lust. After several minutes, Leti pulled away slowly. She looked him in the eye.

"Let's get out of here." She said, causing him to smirk.

"Alright. We can go to my hotel." Jake replied.

"Let's go then." She grinned.

*****They left the club hand in hand and Jake drove to the hotel he was staying at. Leti kissed his neck several times as he drove, and rubbed his thigh causing him to become excited. They got to his hotel and managed to get to his room. Once the door closed, they began to kiss each other deeply. Leti opend her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off of his broad shoulders. She began to kiss his neck and shoulders, biting and sucking his skin. Jake moaned as she did so. He gripped her hips and pulled her close. Leti gasped lightly when she felt the growing bulge against her. He kissed her agin before he pulled off her shirt and kissed the top of her chest. He began to walk them backwards towards the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way.

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Jake quickly turned them around pushing her onto the bed. By then they were completey nude and Jake began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She moaned as he gripped her hips and pressed himself against her. He kissed her deeply and plunged into her, earning a gasp from her.

"God you feel so good." He said as he began to thrust deeply within her.

"I might be rusty, been celibate for years." She gasped as he kissed her collar.

"I don't care." He whispered against her neck and thrust harder and faster.

Leti felt herself getting close to her climax, at the same time so was Jake. He moved faster and faster, causing her to moan louder. Hearing her moan made him more excited and caused him to go harder. He felt her walls tightening around him. After two more thrust both Jake and Leti reached their climaxes at the same time. He pulled out of her and laid on his side. She turned to face him and they smiled at each other.

"Leti, I wanted to tell you, I'm happy we're in the storyline. I don't have to pretend to like you, because I really like you already." He whispered to her.

"Same here, I think I'm falling for you. Have been since you've been so nice to my sons." She replied.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Leti and Jake walked into the arena hand in hand, with Logan and Traviq following with smiles on their faces. Logan had told his little brother of his plan to get their mom and Jake together, and both were happy that it worked. Traviq never really had a father figure since D-trix always acted like their friend; and Jake did act like a father at times when he would play with them and at times scold them when they use curse words that were a bit too grown up for them.

Traviq walked next to them, "Hey Jake, do you think that tomorrow we can go to Knotts Berry Farm?"

"Sure, I love hanging out with you guys. It's like having kids of my own." Jake smiled.

Ever since they started dating, Leti noticed that Jake always tried to spend some time with Logan and Traviq. He really did seem to think of them as his own kids already. Especially since he taught them the wrestling moves he learned in high school and even took them to get Rolex watches earning him the title of Greatest Man on Earth to the boys. Leti smiled as she watched them interact, thinking how much of a family they must've looked like.

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry if it seems short and also for the lack of a match but honestly I really need to plan out how Leti would fight R-Truth. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: Lucky number 13 has arrived! So I wanna thank the awesome reviewers The-Real-Nexus, Miss-RKO, Y2Erin, Black Voodoo and Nexusdiva. I apologize for the long wait, but I found out that my school's Graduation Ceremony is in March so I've been a bit focused on it. So please sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N2: I apologize to any of you that were reading my story The Sisters McKnight, but I took it down so Nexusdiva and I can rewrite it and plan it out better. Maybe it'll be up by summer but who knows.**

**

* * *

**

Leti rolled her eyes at her sons and Jake as they tried to have a water-chugging contest. So far Jake and Logan were losing to Traviq. Leti sighed and started to focus on her upcoming match. It was against R-Truth but from what she had been hearing, Alberto Rodriguez (Del Rio) had been asking for a match against her. She wanted to fight him as well, but she needed to focus more on picking which title she wanted to go after. Jake had suggested that she go after the United States Champion or WWE Champion titles because he was going after either the IC or World Heavyweight Champion titles.

"Knock it off, I ain't gon' stop my match to let you piss." Leti scolded to her youngest.

"Chill mom, I got a big bladder. I ain't gonna need to pee." Traviq responded.

"Says the boy that pisses his bed at least once every two months." Logan chuckled.

"Shut up! Jake do somethin'!" Traviq whinned.

"Logan knock it off. Or Trav can reveal a secret about you to the WWE Universe." Jake smirked.

"Amateur, no drama you'll get better with the threats soon." Leti smiled.

"Really? I thought it was a good one." He pouted.

"Yeah, but then that causes them to fight and try to embarrass each other all day. Then they end up embarrassing the adults." She explained.

"Fine, want me to escort you since the promo earlier just revealed to everyone that we're together?" Jake asked as they stood up from the table.

"Yeah, thanks babe." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with Leti and her sons out of catering.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Well Todd the matches so far have been exceptional!" Striker said.

"They have, but what's shocking is that Leti Doberman and Jack Swagger were caught kissing by Leti's friend, Swagger's enemy, MVP!" Todd replied.

"That was a shocker! I guess it's like Romeo and Juliet only with wrestlers?" Striker chuckled as Chamillionaire's _Ridin'_ began to play.

Leti Doberman walked out with her two sons; and to many people's displeasure, Jack Swagger. Jack stood at ringside as Leti's sons walked over to Todd and Striker, joining them at comentary. Leti, as per usual, did a simple dance as she waited for her opponent. Moments later R-Truth came out singing his song, _What's Up_. He made his his way into the ring. He and Leti stood facing each other before shaking hands.

When the bell rang, the locked up. Neither were giving an inch and pushed the other away. They circled each other before running to clothesline each other. They both hit the mat and jumped back to their feet. Jack slapped the ring apron to cheer her on. Suddenly Traviq got up from the comentator's table and quickly ran to ringside.

"Mom! Mommy!" He called.

"Your kid is calling you." R-Truth said, stopping himself from attacking after he heard the young boy call.

"Trav, what's wrong?" Leti asked, walking over to the ropes.

"I gotta pee." He sheepishly smiled as he crossed his legs.

"I told you! Damn...Babe, can you take him to the restroom?" Leti turned to Jack who nodded and led the boy backstage.

Before the match could resume, Alberto Del Rio's music began to play and the Mexican Aristocrat walked out onto the ramp.

"Doberman! You think you are such a great wrestler, because you are a woman fighting the men? I don't think so. You are like Mysterio, nothing but a disgrace to other Mexicans." Del Rio smirked.

Leti motioned for a mic and replied, "I'm a disgrace? Says the coward that had to attack an opponent after a match and put them out of comission. You think you can talk the talk? Well then you best walk the walk you _débil rata asustada. Usted sólo enfureció a los perros de ataque y ahora vas a ser mordido."_ (weak little scared rat. You angered the Attack Dog and now you're going to get bitten)

"What did you call me, you idiot!" Del Rio snapped.

"How about we turn this match into a tag team? Me an' Truth versus you and another of your choice? And you may be of noble blood but don't forget I'm a ghetto-fabulous Latina. I'm from a _varrio_ where we beat _vatos_ for lookin' at us wrong." Leti added.

The Miz walked out after Leti finished talking, much to her displeasure. When both he and Del Rio entered the ring, Leti and R-Truth didn't waste a second and attacked them. Leti gave Del Rio a Rabies Shot before turning him over onto his stomach. She grabbed his right foot and put it in an Ankle Lock. Del Rio held on for several minutes before he rapidly began to tap out. Instead of letting him go, Leti put her foot onto the back of his thigh and pushed down with her foot while pulling his leg up by the ankle. Del Rio was crying out in pain as Leti then stomped down onto his leg. She let him go and backed up to admire her work.

She turned around to see R-Truth preform a corkscrew scissors kick on Miz, dropping him to the mat. She and Truth shook hands as they and Logan left the ring and went backstage.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"That was a great match, Leti. I'm glad I didn't have to actually fight you." R-Truth smiled.

"Thanks Truth, me too." Leti nodded and smiled when Jake and Traviq were walking towards them.

"The match is over already?" Traviq whinned.

"Yeah, Alberto came out tryin' to trash talk mom, but she wasn't havin' that. So she and Truth whooped his and Mizannin's asses!" Logan laughed, "She used your Ankle Lock."

"Really?" Jake grinned.

"Yeah but I added a bit to it. I stomped on his leg so he might be out but who knows." Leti shrugged.

After going to her locker room and changing into a black tank top and blue jeans; she, Jake, and her sons went out to the car. The day after they became a couple, Jake helped her buy a new Yukon instead of letting her buy the used station wagon she had seen in the LA Times. As they passed the group of fans being held back by security, a voice called out to Leti.

"I know D-tox's bitch ain't back!" Leti immediately turned to see a woman she had hoped she wouldn't see ever again.

"Fucking Celina! What the fuck bitch, you wanna start somethin'?" Leti snapped at the shorter Latina.

"Bitch you ain't so bad, you gettin' paid to pretend to fight." Celina laughed.

"Jealous cuz I'm a baller. You still standin' on the corner for crack?"

"Shut the fuck up whore! At least my man ain't dead."

"No he's just with his wife and kids." Leti smirked, "Face it Celina you are nothin' more than a two dollar crack whore and STD factory."

Out of anger the woman, Celina, punched her. That caused two of the men with her tried to hit Leti as well, but luckily Jake and a couple of security guards ran to help but not before Leti punched Celina. A fight between the two girls broke out, but not like a cat-fight. Instead of scratching and hair pulling the girls were punching, elbowing, and kicking each other. Leti had the upper hand when the sound of sirens were heard. Instantly the women were pulled apart as two officers exited a police car. The younger of the two was African-American while the older one was Caucasian with salt-n-pepper hair and a strange cane in the shape of a baseball bat.

"Well, well, well, Ramirez I didn't expect to see you again since your last court date when you promised the judge no more fighting." The older cop said.

"Hello Officer Brown, nice to see you again. How's the family?" Leti sneered.

"Shut it Ramirez! I'm sick of you and your father, gang members that think they can get away with whatever the hell they want." Officer Brown snapped.

"Don't ever compare me with that asshole! And you can ask everyone here, I was defending myself! She attacked me!" Leti exclaimed.

"It's true sir, she was hit first." One of the security guards explained.

Leti, Jake and the boys stayed to give statements to the officers before they were allowed to leave. She waited until they were in the car before she began to insult the police officer.

"Fucking Tim Brown. That's the jackass that likes to hound everyone cuz he thinks that anyone accused of being a gang member will never change." She fumed as Jake drove them back to Momma Jones's house.

"He's that bad?" Jake asked.

"Let me put it this way, he still wants me to be in jail from when my brother-in-law took care of the guys that shot me and Darren ten years ago." She sighed and rested her head against the cool glass of the window.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is short, but at least it's something right? BTW there really is a cop in my neighborhood that does that named Tim Brown. He is a jerk and everyone hates him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: OMG I am SO SORRY for the late update, but if you had seen I've been working on a couple new stories and have a few more in the early stages of writing. Also I might cut this story a bit shorter than I planned because I'm losing my inspiration for this story. So it might end in like six chapters or so. So I might put in a Time Skip, because I figured you wouldn't want to read the day-to-day.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leti and her family, and Vince McMahon owns the WWE...but Vince if you're reading this I have a World Domination Plan that the wrestlers would be great to help with so if you want in, let me know and I'll let you pick a country to have as your own LOL.**

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Leti sighed when she saw who she was fighting that night. She had a match against the World Heavy Champion, Kane, in a Non-title match. She wouldn't openly admit to it, but she was a bit terrified. She had already been sidelined for three weeks for a sprained wrist thanks to Alberto and she didn't want to risk another injury by The Big Red Monster. Logan saw his mom looking upset after finding out her opponent.

"Mom, you're gonna be okay. 'Member you said nothing was worst than gettin' shot or givin' birth. You gon' be a'ight." He said. Leti smiled at her son. After his thirteenth birthday a month ago his voice got deeper and throughout the last three months he also grew five inches taller. Traviq also got taller by three inches.

"Yeah but this is Kane we're talkin' 'bout. He could sideline me for months."

At that moment Glenn (Kane) walked over to the mother and son, "Well according to Teddy, Oscar and Adam are gonna interferre so I won't try to give you a Chokeslam too soon."

"Good lookin' out, homie." Logan smiled and shook his hand.

"No problem. Just don't go all rabid dog on me okay?" Glenn laughed.

"No drama, I ain't dumb." She chuckled.

Jake walked into catering with Traviq following him with Madden on a leash. About seven weeks ago Jake had insisted on them moving in with him at his home in Oklahoma and Leti agreed to it. Being in a different city, in a different state allowed them to have a new start. There were no cops hounding them, no one trying to start fights, and no one to treat them bad.

Leti ran a hand through her hair. She quickly ran through a plan for her match. She was going to focus on making him drop to his knees so he wouldn't be able to do much until Adam and Oscar ran out to help her.

"Mom, I gave them your new theme. I can't believe you gon' use it." Traviq laughed.

"Hey, they wouldn't let me use Naughty By Nature's _OPP_, I had to use somethin'." She grinned.

"Yeah and they said 'No' to her usin' _The Humpty Dance_ also." Logan added.

"Hey Warren G's _Regulators_ is a great song." She argued.

"I ain't sayin' nothin' bad, but you shoulda used _On A Sunday Afternoon_." Logan laughed.

"Logan they also changed your guy's song to _Whoomp (There It Is)_ as well." Jake smiled and kissed Leti.

"Good. Now I have to go and smoke a cig cuz I'm fuckin' trippin' out about my match." She sighed before walking outside and lighting a cigarette.

She went inside after ten minutes. She felt a little better about her match.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Welcome back to Friday Night SmackDown. Next up is an exciting match, The Attack Dog Leti Doberman versus The Devil's Favorite Demon Kane." Striker said.

"It truely will be an exciting match. Especially with it being her return after an injured wrist from when she backhanded Alberto Del Rio with the '_ Toxic Pimpette-smack_' so hard he went over the top rope." Todd added.

"Solely named for her late fiance, Darren 'D-Tox' Jones. She dedicated the match to him on the anniversary of his death." Striker replied.

Kane's music hit and he stalked down to the ring, glaring at everyone. Then _Regulators_ by Warren G began to play and Leti Doberman danced the C-Walk down the ramp and into the ring. She cracked her neck with her eyes never leaving him. She looked calm and not afraid like many facing Kane would. Kane looked visibly confused by this; for he was over a foot taller than her and nearly twice her weight.

The bell rang and Leti ran at him connecting a dropkick to Kane's left leg. Her strategy was obvious. Keep him down and prevent him from getting up. But sadly she didn't expect him to grab her throat while he was on his knees. He stood up and was about to throw her into a chokeslam but lucky for Leti Edge and Rey Mysterio ran to her rescue. The match ended with a Disqualification, but Leti smiled for she didn't get injured by him. She, Edge and Rey all ran backstage.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

Leti, Adam, and Oscar laughed as they walked around backstage.

"I can't believe Todd was the one to say Pimpette-smack, I'm sorry but he looks too nerdy to be sayin' that!" Leti laughed.

"He looked a bit uncomfortable saying it too." Adam chuckled.

Leti found Jake in the hallway with Logan and Traviq, both boys looked like they were being scolded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Logan and Trav had a mini soda fight. I grounded them for it though." Jake answered.

"Can you guys not fight for once? Fuck." Leti sighed.

* * *

The next day Leti took Logan and Traviq to the dentist, seeing as how they were still in Oklahoma. Traviq as it turned out needed to get three cavities fixed. After the dentist, she took them to Jake's parents' house. Mrs Hager had insisted on Logan and Traviq to call her Nana Hager becuase after meeting them, she and Mr Hager became attached to the kids.

"So how are you Baby?" She asked, using Leti's legal name. Leti told her she could and the older woman thought the name was adorable.

"I'm good. A little tired lately though. Plus I gained like ten pounds from eating all that fast food on the road. Even Momma Jones's soul food didn't give me that much weight." Leti sighed.

"Really?" Mrs Hager looked at the show that was on television, _I Didn't Know I was Pregnant_, and thought about what her son's girlfriend just said. Her eyes widened, "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! No , I'm not. I had two kids already so trust me I would know if I was. I'd be throwing up and have cravings." Leti said.

"Sweetie, according to the doctors on this show, sometimes the symptoms from one pregancy won't appear in another. You need to make an appointment to be sure."

Leti bit her lip and did as Mrs Hager suggested. Luckily the doctor could see her that day. Logan and Traviq stayed and waited for Jake to get them while she went to the doctor's. The doctor took blood for the pregnancy test for the higher accuracy. Dr Li had Leti also take a urine pregnancy test as well.

"Ms Ramirez, according to both the urine and blood tests, you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations. If you can lie back and lift your shirt up, we can do an ultrasound to determine how far along you are." The doctor smiled.

When the fetus appeared on the screen, Leti couldn't help but smile. She and Jake were going to have a baby! She took the printed photo. On the top it said that she might've gotten pregnant five weeks ago. The baby was due in thirty-two weeks in December.

Leti drove all the home to tell Jake before she called Momma Jones, Tanya, and D-trix.

"Jake! I have great news!" She beamed when she ran into the house. Jake was sitting at the kitchen table with Nick, Logan, Adam, and Oscar. They were playing cards while Traviq was watching TV.

"What, babe?" Jake looked at her.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant? That's great!" Jake jumped to his feet and hugged her tight.

Logan grinned. He was going to have another brother, or he hoped instead a little sister. Traviq didn't look too happy but Logan knew he'd get over it.

**A/N: I apologize for it being short, but trust me I have the next chapter with a bit of drama and a few backstage brawls. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: Here is numer fifteen! Dedicated to my readers and reviewers: Miss-RKO and Blairx6661.**

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Leti, Jake, Logan, and Traviq walked into the arena in Chicago. She was showing slightly and after revealing why she wouldn't be wrestling for a year, the crowd reaction was positive. The WWE Universe seemed to enjoy the thought of the All-American American and the Attack Dog having a child together. Leti was wearing one of Jake's shirts seeing as she was gaining weight.

Leti was a bit moody that day. Jake and the boys chalked it up to the pregnancy hormones, but they would never admit it out loud for fear of Leti. She seemed to have gotten stronger. Logan couldn't wait until the baby was born, he was hoping for a little sister. Traviq warmed up to the idea of a little brother or sister a month after Leti learned she was pregnant.

"Mom, can I go hang out with Teddy? He said he would teach me how to put on an amazing show." Traviq smiled. He had spent the time he had when he wasn't with either his mom, Logan, or Jake with Vickie and Teddy learning how to be a General Manager for the WWE. Logan would often spend his free time getting training tips from some of the SmackDown roster.

"Sure, but don't annoy him." Leti answered.

"Awesome, later!" Traviq called over his shoulder as he ran to find Teddy.

"I'm gonna go find Kofi." Logan said before walking off. Leti frowned.

She knew Logan was still upset that both Alvin and Brandon had asked to be released from their contracts and were no longer in the WWE, even Matt Hardy left. She sighed and went to catering. After getting a bottle of water, she waited until Jake's match. It was the third one of the night and she was going to escort him to the ring. As she stood waiting, she felt a wave of nausea. Leti ran to the nearest trashcan and vomitted. She couldn't wait until the new found morning sickness went away.

"Leti, baby, are you okay?" Jake asked when he saw her run to the trashcan.

"I'm fine. I just wish the all day morning sickness had been something I missed. Apparently it can start whenever it wants." She answered.

"Do you want to stay back here?" Jake asked as he rubbed her back.

"It's cool, I'll go with you." She shrugged.

* * *

**WITH THE COMMENTATORS**

"Well Todd it looks like Leti Doberman is going to be cheering on her boyfriend Jack Swagger from ringside." Striker said when Jack and Leti walked out to Jack's music.

"You're right. Since announcing her pregnancy two months ago, she has not stepped into the ring but rather stood at ringside." Todd added, "I for one cannot wait until the birth of the third generation of Swagger and second generation of Doberman."

Leti smiled at Jack when his opponent, Kofi, came running down to the ring. He stopped only long enough to put a hand on Leti's growing stomach, which has become a tradition for the last two months. Sadly while Jack and Kofi fought, another bout of morning sickness hit Leti. The Latina ran as fast as she could backstage to vomit.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"I hate morning sickness." She whined as she stood hunched over a trashcan. She didn't notice Milena walking towards her.

"When will it go away?" She asked as she handed Leti a water.

"Thanks. It depends, usually by the third or fourth month but every pregnancy is different." Leti answered.

"Oh. Well I hope you get better." Milena smiled.

"And I hope you ask out one Mr Cody Rhodes, and don't lie! I saw how you were looking at him." Leti smirked, "I may not like him but I think it's cute that you have a crush on him."

"Yeah but right now I'm a face. What would the fans think if Rosa Mendes is dating Cody Rhodes? And what if he doesn't like me?" Milena sighed.

"First off, it shouldn't matter. Look at me and Jake, the fans love that I'm a face that's with a heel. Besides, if Cody doesn't like you then I'll turn into '_Momma Dog_' and he'll wish he did." Leti laughed when she mentioned how she can be protective just like a mother dog.

"Fine I'll ask him out." Milena smiled.

"Good, let me know what he says." Leti replied.

"Sure thing." Milena nodded before walking away.

Jake walked into the locker room he was sharing with Kofi, Nick and Oscar. He smiled sadly when he saw Leti sitting in a chair hunched over with a small ice pack on the back of her neck. He remembered how the doctor had said the pregnancy would be a bit more difficult seeing as she had numerous hits from wrestling. He knelt down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'sides the mornin' sickness." She smiled weakly, "I can't wait till then."

"I can't wait to see our baby." Jake smiled.

"Me either. I really want a daughter." Leti sighed.

"Me too, but a son would be great too."

"As long as it's healthy, I'm happy." She nodded.

"That's true. Let's get the kids and head on out to the next house show." Jake smiled.

"Sure. I'll get Trav." Leti kissed him and went to find her son.

She found Traviq in Teddy's office sitting at the desk while Teddy was on the small couch with a cold compress on his forehead. By the looks of it, Trav was working on something.

"Hey mom." Traviq said glancing up for a moment.

"Hey Trav, what are you doing baby?" She asked.

"Teddy's not feeling too good so he asked me to schedule matches for the next house show." The young boy answered calmly. "So far I think the fans will like them."

"Well that's good. You done yet cuz we was gonna bounce." She replied.

"Yeah. The Main Event gon' be dope!" Traviq smiled.

"I bet it will be, but keep it a secret. Let's go." She smiled.

Leti and Traviq met up with Logan and Jake and the four of them went back to their hotel.

**A/N: Again, another short one but the last two might be a bit long. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: Here is number sixteen! Dedicated to Miss-RKO! Now after some thought I had decided that this story will end in one more chapter after this, but don't worry the chapters will hopefully be long. Please keep your eyes out for my story after this, **_**A Family Found**_** which will be about Randy Orton but it will not be a romance like my stories tend to be, but a family-drama.**

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Jake laughed when Leti tried to get out of their car. Logan and Traviq snickered when their mother tried for the third time to get out of the car. For being eight months pregnant, Leti's stomach had gotten quite big. In fact several of the Superstars had made little jokes about it being a beachball under her shirt because she had gotten so big. She refused to take time off until the next week. She was glad that they were home for the current SmackDown show.

"Okay, you jackasses wanna laugh then you gonna have to help." She huffed and held out her hand. Jake took her hand and gently pulled his girlfriend out of the car.

"I'm sorry babe, but you have to admit seeing a very pregnant woman trying to get up is funny." He grinned.

"Well...yeah it would be but still, I'll cut you off." She warned.

"I love you." Jake grinned despite the threat that he would be forced to sleep on the couch.

"Love you too. Now let's get into the arena cuz I'm hungry." Leti said and began to walk inside the arena. Jake, Logan, and Traviq hid their grins as they followed for her walking was more of a waddle.

Logan went to find Hunter because him and Shawn had been helping to train the young teen. Jake and Paul had become busy with their matches so Hunter and Shawn insisted on training the next future DX member. Logan was happy because he had made so much progress that he was allowed to fight a rookie at FCW and won. The boy was intently focused on training that he would insist on it for hours a day. According to Hunter, Logan could probably hold his own against any jobber Vince could find.

Leti smiled at a few of her fellow wrestlers as she walked around backstage while her sons were at ringside for Jake. A few of them were still rubbing her belly for luck when they walked past her.

She smiled and waved to Milena. She had become one of Leti's closest friends in a short time and would even help her find maternity clothes. Milena was with her boyfriend Cody Rhodes. With his storyline of him being hideous, he had calmed down quite a bit and since he and Milena began dating three months ago he had been nicer to everyone off-screen.

"Hey Leti, hi baby." Milena greeted the Latina before greeting the unborn child.

"Hi Milena. 'Sup Cody?" Leti nodded.

"Hey, you're getting bigger." Cody smirked.

"Watch it or you gon' need more surgery to fix what I do to you." Leti warned.

"Sorry!" He held up his hands in defense.

"It's okay...damn hormones messin' me up." The pregnant woman sighed.

"A few weeks and this little one will be out here with us and you will be hormone free." Milena smiled.

"Thanks for that...you hear that kid? A few more weeks and you're gettin' evicted." Leti said to her stomach.

"He might hold on on the way out." Cody shrugged.

"I'm gonna curbstomp ya." The expecting mother warned.

"Calm down, the baby won't hold on." Milena laughed.

"Sorry but it could happen that's way." Leti sighed, "I'm gonna go sit down. Catch ya later."

Leti had barely reached catering when she stopped walking. She spotted none other than Stu Bennett, Paul Lloyd Jr, and Heath Miller. They were with Rycklon Stephens (Ezekiel Jackson). They had been an annoyance to the Latina since the former Nexus members came to SmackDown and formed the Corre.

"Well, well, well...seems like the 'Attack Dog' has no use anymore." Stu smirked.

"Guess you don't know, that even pregnant I can still whoop ass." Leti snapped.

"Leti, calm down. You being angry or kicking his ass might cause premature birth." Rycklon suggested.

"Oh, don't worry; Jake's gon' kick his ass for me." She smirked.

"I really doubt that." Heath chuckled.

"Don't make me beat the ginger out of you." Leti threatened Heath and glared at Paul when he snickered.

"Easy, Leti. I think I saw Logan looking for you earlier." Rycklon said.

"Oohh, you were touched by an angel." She hissed at Stu, Pal and Heath before walking off.

She found her son by the gorilla reading the matches. Logan looked to be focusing on the third match,_ Zack Ryder vs Primo vs Santino Marella_ in a Triple Threat match that was supposed to be a Fatal-4-Way but Adam had retired so all the matches were changed last minute leaving those three to fight each other.

"You okay?" Leti asked.

"Man...I can't wait til I get my shot. Paul, Jake, and Adam had said I got talent. With Hunter and Shawn trainin' me, I could win that match." Logan sighed.

"No baby, because you are too young. When you're older maybe." She replied.

"But mom, Uncle D's been teachin' me to fight since I was five. I can fight a guy as big DiBiase and win!" He argued.

"Logan, no. When you grow up then you can be a Superstar."

"I already have a contract to be Logan Doberman!"

"Logan! Stop it okay?" She winced when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, "Just stop."

"Fine!" He fumed and stormed off.

She sighed and shook her head. Logan was going to be the death of her while Traviq was going to drive her crazy. Leti went to sit down in catering and to watch the matches. Jake's match was after the Triple Threat and it was a Falls Count Anywhere against Kofi Kingston. She made it to catering and was exhausted. She assumed it was because she was so far into the pregnancy and she was walking all around the backstage area.

She sat at an empty table and closed her eyes. Not long after another sharp pain hit. Leti shrugged it off as false labor, since it happened with Logan and Traviq when she was eight months pregnant with them. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw several of the Superstars and Divas standing around her. She chuckled lightly, knowing why they were standing there.

"Go ahead." She smiled. The instant the words left her mouth several hands touched her swollen belly. They all adored the fact that she was pregnant. Melina, Eve and Layla giggled and cooed over it; while Phil, Harry (DH Smith), and Jay Reso were still pretty shocked over it.

"Man, this kid's gonna come out fighting." Jay chuckled.

"A second generation...your kids can form their own stable like Legacy." Harry smiled.

"I know, and they are gon' kick so much ass." Leti smirked.

"Aww, but what if it's a girl?" Layla asked. Leti and Jake had opted to be suprised and find out the sex of the baby when it was born.

"Then she'll be like me and be whoopin' the men's asses." Leti replied, "But if she gets knocked up, I'm gonna beat the stupid out of her."

"Being hypocritical, don't you think?" Phil said. "After all, you first got pregnant when you were thirteen so really you can't say anything."

"Cracker said what?" Leti looked at the straight edge wrestler.

"It wasn't an insult, Leti, I promise. It was just an observation." Phil clarified. He and Leti had become friends after she decided that even after the baby was born that she wasn't going to drink. Phil said he could help her and be like an AA sponsor for her, someone she could turn to when she felt like drinking so they could stop it.

"F-fine." She winced when another pain hit.

"Are you okay?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, just some labor pain. Had the same thing happen when I was expecting Logan and Traviq." She nodded.

"You should-oh my god!" Eve shrieked when she glanced at the monitor.

"What?" Leti looked and her eyes widened in fear...Logan was out there in the ring!

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just recieved word that this match will now be a Fatal-4-Way between Zack Ryder, Primo, Santino Marella and Logan Doberman!"_ Justin Roberts announced.

Leti, with the aide of Harry and Phil, got up from her seat and waddled as fast as she could to the ring. She was stopped just outside the locker rooms by the monitor when she saw that her almost fourteen year old son was dominating the match. Logan had delivered a neckbreaker to Anthony, a _Rabies Shot_ to Matt (Zack Ryder), and used a legbreaker on Eddie (Primo). She was shocked. Despite her constantly praising her sons for their dream to be fighters, she secretly worried and wanted them to find different dreams that would keep them away from getting hurt. She felt another stab of pain that caused her to double over, clutching the wall to stay upright. She took several deep breaths as she waited for the pain to subside before standing straight.

Her eyes darted to the monitor when _Whoomp (There It Is)_ began to play. Logan's arm was being raised by the referee! Leti was beyond excited that her son not only fought but also won in his first ever match. She noticed that it was Anthony that Logan pinned and knew the Italian had probably helped the young teen out and attcked the other two so Logan could have a higher chance at winning. But she went into mother-mode the second her son walked to the locker room.

"Logan Malik Jones, you are in so much trouble that you better be thankin' the Lord I don't beat the black off you!" She snapped.

"Mom, I won. I wanted to prove myself. I asked Vince, he said that if I won a match he'd put me in dark matches." Logan explained. Before she could comment; Stu, Heath, Paul and Rycklon walked up to them.

"Great job out there Logan." Rycklon grinned.

"Thanks man, but me and you should team up and take on Joe (Michael McGuillicutty) and Windham (Husky Harris)." Logan replied.

"They'd easily beat little brats like you." Stu snapped.

"Don't talk to my fuckin' son like that you punk-ass bitch!" Leti exclaimed.

"Why don't you stay out of this like a good girl?" Paul sarcastically asked.

"Now I know you ain't talkin' to me! I ain't ashamed to say I'm ghetto and I will bust your ass." She hissed.

"Listen hear, _Leti_, you need to watch what you say got it?" Stu said and pushed her shoulder slightly.

Just as Stu pushed her, she doubled over an intense pain hit her. Leti's eyes widened when she felt a gush of water run down her legs. She looked down and gaped.

"M-my water broke." She gasped.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Stu panicked, "Oh god, oh shit, oh god, oh god, oh fuck, oh shit."

"Oh man, what do we do? What do we do?" Heath asked. Paul and Rycklon looked to be panicking as well.

"Calm the hell down!" Logan snapped.

"Yeah. Look, I've been through this twice okay? I just need to go to the hospital when the contractions are-Ow!" Leti winced when another contraction hit, "Okay I need to go to the hospital now apparently."

"We'll drive!" Stu nodded.

Before she could protest, Stu scooped her up and ran to the parking garage. Paul threw Logan over his shoulder as Rycklon ran to tell Jake and Traviq. The three Superstars were freaking out so badly over who would drive that after he put her down, Leti took the keys from Stu and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Get in, I'll drive." She said.

"I will!" Paul said.

With their help, they got Leti out of the driver's seat and into the back. Logan and Stu sat in the back with her while Heath sat in front with Paul. It took them twenty minutes to get to the hospital mostly due to Paul going over the speed limit. The men continued to panic while Leti and her son were calm. It was her third pregnancy so she was very calm and Logan had seen some of the birthing videos that Jake would watch and knew that if he panicked then it would cause his mother stress.

Leti rolled her eyes and walked to the receptionist, "Hi, I'm in labor. I need a doctor."

"Oh, Ms Ramirez! We were expecting you next month! I guess the baby really wants out now." Leti's doctor, Dr Brown, said as he walked over to her, "Get me a wheelchair!"

Leti was taken to the maternity ward while Logan, Stu, Heath, and Paul went to the waiting room...

* * *

And now here we are. Now you know my story up till now. Here I am-in pain-waiting for Jake to show up for the birth of our child. I gasped as another contraction hit. Where was he? I prayed that they got Jake and Traviq and were on their way here.

"Alright Ms Ramirez, the baby is crowning. Looks like it wants to be here as soon as possible." Dr Brown tried to joke. "I need you to push."

I pushed with all my strength until the doctor told me to stop. When I did the door opened and Jake ran in wearing some type of smock-scrubs and a hat.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to quit the match early." He apologized, "A few of our friends showed up too. Milena, Eve, Cody, Phil and Nick. Trav's with them in the waiting room."  
"Good...I didn't want to kick your ass for missing this." I gritted my teeth and pushed when Dr Bown instructed me to.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jake smiled and took my hand.

"Push!" The doctor instructed. I pushed hard and was relieved when I heard the cry of the baby, "It's a girl! A beautiful little girl."

"That's great." I panted as the doctor handed the baby to one of the nurses, "But why am I still in pain?"

"What?" The doctor quickly looked. His face was full of shock when he looked back up at us, "It seems there is another baby."

"What?" Jake and I exclaimed.

"Why didn't it show on the ultrasound?" Jake asked.

"Sometimes one baby is hidden behind the other and you can't see them. Even the hearbeats are synchronized so there is no echo to help signal them." Dr Brown explained.

"Then get this one out as well!" I snapped as I felt more pain. The doctor went back so he could get the baby.

"Oh no. Ms Ramirez, it's important that you refrain from pushing. Nurse, we have an emergency. The baby's breachec and where it's at, it's impossible to turn it."

* * *

**WITH EVERYONE IN THE WAITING ROOM**

Logan sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. He was worried, it was taking too long! The nurse promised to keep them up to date but she hasn't come back out since she said that his mom was okay. He nearly jumped from his seat when the nurse finally came out to update them.

"How's our mom?" Traviq asked.

"She's fine, so is your little sister." The nurse said, "But there seems to be a problem with the second baby."

"Second? Our mom's having twins?" Logan smiled.

"You said problems?" Milena asked.

"The second baby was breached, the doctor is trying to turn it." She answered solemnly, "I will let you know more but I need to get back in there."

Logan collapsed into his chair and didn't bother to stop the tears. He closed his eyes and prayed for his mother and the baby. He was terrified that he was going to lose one of them. Traviq joined his brother and the older boy began to pray out loud.

"Heavenly Father, we ask that you watch over our mother and the babies. We ask that you protect them. You took an angel from us too soon and we ask that you have him, our father, watch over them. In your name we pray, amen." Logan said.

Twenty minutes later Jake walked out with a smile on his face. Logan and Traviq jumped to their feet and ran to him. They were follwed by all of their friends.

"We have a beautiful baby girl and a healthy baby boy." Jake smiled.

"That's great! Can we see them?" Traviq asked.

"Yeah. Come on." He led them to her room.

* * *

I smiled as I held my daughter and my son. They were the perfect mix of Jake and me. I could tell from the wisps of hair on their heads that they had my dark hair but Jake's fair skin. They were perfect. I looked up when the door opened and Jake walked in with my sons and friends.

"Hey mom, you a'ight?" Logan asked.

"Fo' sho'." I smiled, "Meet your new sister and brother. Gabrielle Mabel Hager a-and Darren Jacob Hager."

I choked back some sobs. I couldn't believe that Jake insisted on naming our son after the father of my older boys. I knew he did this in honor of him.

"So, are a family now?" Traviq asked.

"I guess we are." Jake answered him with a smile.

I still couldn't believe that I was a professional wrestler, fell in love, and now have two more children.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Doberman's Swagger**

**A/N: We have finally reached the end of this story. I hope you liked it and keep an eye out for my new story, **_**A Family Found**_** which will be about Randy Orton.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: Ten Years Later...**

It's been ten years since the birth of the twins. I loved every single year with those two. Logan nearly spoiled his baby sister over the years. He loved being a big brother. Traviq and Darren were joined at the hip as well. They loved causing trouble and they grew up. Sometimes it was tough, but luckily my husband was there to help. Speaking of which, I had gotten married only two years after Gabby and DJ were born. In fact my husband and I, along with Logan, still wrestled with the WWE.

"Baby, are you ready?" My husband asked me through the door of our locker room. He stopped calling me Leti after we got married but it didn't bother me.

"Yeah! I be out in a minute." I called back. I pulled my hair into a bun and walked ot of the locker room. We had a three-on-three tag match. It was Logan, my husband and myself against Drew, Alberto, and Ted DiBiase.

"Let's go." Phil smiled as he took my hand.

That's right, I married Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. What happened to Jake? Well, it just didn't work out. He was excited about being a father, but after six months it was too stressful for him. I was used to raising kids on my own so I told him it wouldn't bother me if we broke up. Jake would get the kids every other holiday and would constantly visit them at mine and Phil's home in Lockport. Jake was now a good friend of mine, and so was his new wife Catalina. Phil has been a great stepfather to all of my children. He even introduces Logan and Traviq as his sons.

Phil and I began dating about three months after my breakup with Jake. He helped me officially quit smoking and drinking and we've been happy ever since. He asked me to marry him not too long after we started dating. Phil got me into rock music while I got him into the more old school hip-hop and rap. We had more in common than Jake and I did.

We had been trying for our own kids and we were lucky to have a little boy named Jack Derrick Brooks about four years ago. Logan and I kept our gimmick of street-tough LA fighters and mother-&-son. Traviq was now the new SmackDown General Manager and had been doing great. Logan was now the current US Champion, while I was the IC Champion, and Phil was the World Heavyweight Champion. We called ourselves the Pack, and we were very popular.

"So ready to kick ass?" Phil asked.

"I was born ready." I smiled as we waited for our music to start.

I never knew my life could turn out this way. I was married, I had five beautiful children, and had the best job ever. They were wrong when they said that I was going to end up either on drugs, dead or in jail. I was happy, and everything turned out great.

**THE END**

**A/N: Weren't expecting that ending were you, huh? Please review and let me know what you thought of the entire thing.**


End file.
